When Story Comes Alive
by dikariani
Summary: EXO,Chanyeol,NCT-U,Mark,when your story comes alive, or when your fanfic comes alive, saat fanfic yang kau tulis membawamu menjadi peran utama dengan manta idolamu, dan seorang namja misterius yang masuk di dalam ceritamu tanpa kau ketahui,dengan bantuan perantara seseorang yang tidak kau ketahui apa tujuannya? akankah fanficmu yang menjadi kenyataan yang indah? atau mimpi burukmu?
1. Chapter 1

**When Story Comes Alive ( Part 1)**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, D.O Kyungsoo, EXO,OC

Genre : Romance, Comedy, TimeTravel, Fantasy

Rating : Pg 17

Author : Dikariani

Disclaimer : These Story get inspiration from One of Story on Nightmare Teacher, All Story in this Fanfic belong To me, and pure my imagination, The Cast belong to me Their Self, and Others belong to you.

 _Apa yang terjadi jika semua tulisan mu muncul menjadi kenyataan ?_

 **When Story Comes Alive ( Part 1** – **Notebook** )

' _Song Hyeri berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya, matanya menatap kosong beberapa jejeran bangku yang terlihat melalui jendela kelas yang tidak bertirai. Kenangan itu perlahan –lahan merasuki kalbunya, mengusik nuraninya, dan membuat jiwanya seakan meronta, tak tenang_ _. '_

" Ia terdiam sejenak, memegang dadanya, aneh, kali ini dadanya tak merasa nyeri, apakah ia sudah sembuh ?"

Jo Hyuna, membaca dengan cukup lantang , kata demi kata yang Hyeri tulis, tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun. Membuat beberapa pasang mata di perpustakaan itu menoleh ke arahnya, seraya menggrutu kesal, terganggu oleh suaranya.

Song Hyeri, sang penulis kata-kata yang Hyuna baca, memejamkan matanya , saat ia rasakan darahnya bergerak naik, memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalanya.

" Ya, Jo Hyuna, apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan itu tidak SOPAN ?"

Ia menutup kasar laptopnya, sebelum mendelik kasar ke arah Hyuna, yang terlihat terkekeh geli.

" Ya , Hyeri-a, aku kan berniat baik, membuat tulisan mu didengar oleh orang –orang "

" Tulisan ku untuk dibaca bukan di dengar Hyuna-a "

" Aish, sama saja bagiku "

Hyeri mencibir pelan saat Hyuna merebahkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Hyeri, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, dan dengan rapi mengeluarkan isi dalam tas nya satu- persatu. Sambil bergumam menyanyikan lagu milik _DBSK – Balloons_.

Hyeri menatap datar Hyuna, apa yang temannya keluarkan itu jauh berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

" Jo Hyuna, memangnya kau mau kemana, mengeluarkan semua alat tempur mu itu? ini di perpustakaan , bukan di ruang tunggu artis "

Hyuna melirik Hyeri sejenak, sebelum sibuk dengan ' alat tempurnya '. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka satu-persatu perlengkapan make upnya, mulai dari foundation , bedak halus, eyeshadow, blush on , mascara, dan dengan hati-hati di jejerkannya 'alat tempurnya' itu di atas meja yang kini sedang ia tempati.

"Wae? Iri? Karena aku bisa tampil cantik dengan alat-alat ini ?"

Song Hyeri menghela nafas panjang, Make up? Tak ada dalam kamusnya memakai make up, Hyeri tidak suka memakai make up, mencium bau make up saja membuatnya mual.

Ia lebih memilih memakai bedak bayi dan minyak telon daripada berepot-repot menggunakan alat yang lebih cocok digunakan melukis.

" Aku sudah cantik Hyuna-a, aku tak butuh itu "

Hyeri berkata seraya mengibaskan rambutnya, membuat Hyuna mencibir pelan, sebelum kembali sibuk mengoleskan lipstick di bibirnya.

" Arra-arra, kau cantik. Sangat cantik "

Hyeri tersenyum lebar, mendengar perkataan Hyuna. Matanya menatap yeoja itu, saat yeoja itu berhenti bercermin, dan menatapnya datar.

" Sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah berpacaran sampai sekarang? "

"YA JO HYUNA!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTT"

Song Hyeri, wanita kutubuku yang sangat menyukai buku , dan bercita-cita suatu saat tulisannya akan menjadi kenyataan ini, adalah yeoja yang amat sangat cuek, tidak peka, dan tidak sensitive.

Yep, Song Hyeri hanya sensitive jika mengenai novelnya, ia tidak tertarik untuk bersosialisasi , atau sekedar bertegur sapa or bergosip ria. Ia berbeda dari gadis seumurannya, yang sibuk bermain kesana kemari, karena menurut orang-orang, masa SMA adalah masa-masa paling indah.

Yah setidaknya itu yang Hyuna selalu katakan, sahabatnya yang selalu menerima ia apa adanya, tetapi sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan Hyeri.

Jo Hyuna, yeoja yang sangat periang ini, tidak tertarik dengan buku, dan sangat menyukai bersosialisasi, kalian bisa sebutkan nama anak-anak satu sekolah, satu saja, dan biarkan Hyuna menebak dari mana dan kelas apa dia. Hyuna pasti tau jawabannya.

Hyeri, bisa dibilang beruntung karena berteman dekat dengan Hyuna, karena setidaknya, temannya yang ' gaul ' itu sedikit menutup kekurangan Hyeri yang 'anti sosial'. Well, setidaknya Hyuna cukup membantu Hyeri, jika Hyeri dipanggil guru dan disuruh memanggil masing-masing ketua kelas untuk mengadakan rapat siswa yang selalu rajin di adakan tiap bulan di SMA Hakdo ini.

" Hyuna-a , coba baca "

Hyeri menyodorkan laptopnya kearah Hyuna, membuat yeoja itu menatap laptop Hyeri serius, sebelum tangannya menscroll pelan layar laptop tersebut.

Hanya butuh lima menit, anni, satu menit, untuk membuat Hyuna terlarut dalam tulisan Hyeri. Yep, kim Hyeri sangat suka menulis cerita , entah horror, romance atau drama, action, apapun yang ada di kepalanya , saat ide itu terlintas Hyeri akan mulai membuka laptop dan mengetik semua ide yang ada di kepalanya.

Hyeri meraih ponselnya, ia tahu jelas, Hyuna sudah masuk ke dunia nya sendiri, dan akan selalu begitu, jika Hyuna sudah membaca cerita buatan Hyeri.

Tangan Hyeri dengan lihai mengetik sebuah nama yang selama ini selalu mengisi hatinya siang dan malam. Dan menjadi tokoh utama disetiap cerita yang ia buat.

Park Chanyeol.

Ponsel Hyeri masih me loading , ketika ia mendengar suara laptopnya ditutup dengan kasar.

' DAK'

Hyeri menoleh ke arah Hyuna, menatapnya kaget, dan hendak menyemprot sahabatnya itu dengan kata-kata makian –mengingat laptop itu adalah belahan jiwanya – ketika ia sadari,kedua mata sahabatnya itu terlihat memerah.

" Ya, igeo mweoya? " ( Ya , ini apa? )

Jo Hyuna menatap Hyeri jengkel, sementara ia mati-matian menahan air matanya biar tak menetes. Ia bisa melihat temannya menatapnya kaget, dan kini bingung?

" W-Wae? "

Suara Hyeri terlihat takut-takut , membuat tangis Hyuna pecah, ia membiarkan air mata menetes dari sudut matanya , dan mulai merengek kencang.

" Nappeun yeoja! Kenapa kau bisa kejam sekali membuat kehidupan mu begitu miris? "

Hyeri mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

' _Kehidupanku?'_

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap ke kiri dan kekanan, berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang dimaksud Hyuna dengan kehidupannya.

' _Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu tentang kehidupanku pagi ini kepadanya? Apa aku bercerita bahwa aku dan appa bertengkar karena berebut kamar mandi ?'_

Hyeri sedikit berdecak, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

' _Anni, meskipun aku menceritakan itu, Hyuna tak mungkin menangis hanya karena hal itu kan?'_

Hyeri menghela nafas, menyerah , sebelum menatap Hyuna dan mengerutkan keningnya.

" Aish, kenapa kau menangis? Kehidupanku kenapa? Ya! Kehidupanku baik-baik saja !"

Jo Hyuna masih sibuk mengelap air matanya, ketika ia mendengar Hyeri berbicara, reflek, tangannya segera terangkat dan hendak menoyor Hyeri, yang dengan cepat menangkis tangan Hyuna.

" Bukan di kehidupan nyata mu, aigo~ di ceritamu! Aish, neo paboya ? "

Hyeri perlu beberapa detik , sebelum ia mulai tertawa , membuat beberapa orang di perpustakaannya itu melirik ke arahnya, beberapa menggumamkan kata 'ssst' yang membuat Hyeri tersenyum canggung, sebelum menatap Hyuna dan mulai berbisik.

" Kau menangis karena nasibku di cerita? Aigo~~ ya itukan hanya cerita, neomu neomu paboya ? "

Hyeri berdecak kesal, seraya mendelik ke arah Hyuna. Sedang temannya masih mengelap wajahnya dengan tissue yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atas meja.

" Ceritamu itu, jika menjadi kenyataan, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

Hyeri terdiam. Perkataan Hyuna membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat.

' _Apa Hyuna sedang sakit ?'_

" Ya~ Jo Hyuna, apa yang kau katakana, ini cumin cerita, khayalanku, imajinasiku, takkan mungkin menjadi kenyataan dan merubah hidupku"

" Tapi kau menggunakan nama aslimu saat menulis cerita itu, dan dirimu yang menjadi tokoh utama dicerita itu !"

Hyeri kembali tertawa, dan kali ini tak segan-segan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kesal, dan suara berbunyi ' SST' lebih keras terdengar. Ia kembali tersenyum canggung.

" Hyuna –a, aku membuat nama tokoh utama menggunakan namaku agar feelnya lebih terasa, agar aku bisa merasakan apa yang karakter utama rasakan, agar bisa kutuliskan di ceritaku, bukan karena aku ingin, menjadi tokoh utamanya~~ aigoo~ kau ini salah paham~~"

' _Tidak ingin menjadi tokoh utamanya? Kau membuat cerita romance itu untuk mewujudkan fantasi mu yang tak terwujudkan? Tidak mungkin kau tidak mau menjadi tokoh utamanya kan?'_

Jo Hyuna mendelik tajam, tangannya merapikan alat-alat make upnya, memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Ya-ya~ oddiega ? " ( ya-ya~ mau kemana ?)

Suara Hyeri membuat Hyuna kembali meliriknya. Ia malas berdebat dengan sahabatnya yang kutubuku ini, karena berdebat dengan Hyeri hanya kan membuat otak kram dan mulut pegal. Karena Song Hyeri akan mencari alasan agar bisa mematahkan argument yang sedang di debatkan.

" Ya! Jo Hyuna, oddiega? "

Hyuna mengangkat tasnya, yang berisi peralatan make upnya, berdiri dari bangkunya, menatap Hyeri sinis.

"Kamar mandi, aku tidak bisa dandan disini karena dirimu akan menyodorkan cerita-cerita melankolis romance mu itu yang membuat air mataku mengalir"

" Mweo? Melankolis?"

Jo Hyuna menjulurkan lidahnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Hyeri yang terlihat tak terima dengan perkataan Hyuna.

Beberapa langkah berjalan, Hyuna berhenti, menghela nafas, memejamkan mata, dan membalik badannya, kembali menghadap Hyeri, ia bisa melihat yeoja itu masih menatapnya tak terima, dan hendak berbicara lagi, tapi Hyeri memotongnya.

" Hyeri-a, mulai sekarang, tulis cerita yang menyenangkan, arrachi ? "

' _Hyeri-a, jika suatu saat ceritamu menjadi kenyataan, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?'_

Hyuna mengheka nafas, memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Hyeri yang terlihat makin tak terima dengan perkataan Hyuna.

" Cerita menyenangkan ? cih "

Hyeri melengos kesal, justru karena hidupnya terlalu menyenangkan, maka nya ia membuat cerita yang menyedihkan untuk dirinya.

Tunggu sebentar, untuk dirinya ?

Hyeri terdiam, cerita ini untuk dirinya? Apa ia menginginkan kehidupan yang menyedihkan seperti cerita yang ia buat ?

Entahlah, Hyeri tidak menolak jika ia ingin sekali menjadi tokoh utama di dunia nyata seperti cerita-cerita yang ia buat selama ini. begitu penuh perasaan, begitu penuh.. emosi, begitu… menyedihkan ?

Apa ada orang yang ingin hidupnya menjadi menyedihkan ?

Hyeri masih berkutat dengan fikirannya, ketika akhirnya ia menyerah dan menyimpulkan bahwa Hyuna hari ini sedang eror.

" Walau bagaimanapun dipikirkan juga ceritaku takkan jadi kenyataan kan ? "

Ia terkekeh geli, karena baru menyadari fakta terpenting. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum memasukkan semua bukunya, memakai tasnya, berdiri sambil memeluk laptopnya, dan memutar badannya, ketika sesuatu menyenggol lengannya, membuat ' harta karun ' kesayangannya itu terbang indah melayang dan mendarat mulus beberapa meter di depannya, disusul sebuah bunyi asing yang membuat semua mata menatap 'harta karunnya' yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai perpustakaan.

'BRAKK!'

Satu detik.

Dua Detik.

Tiga Detik.

Hening sejenak, sebelum terdengar suara lengkingan panjang milik seorang perempuan yang membuat seisi perpustakaan mau tak mau menatap ke arah sumber suara.

"NAE AEGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" ( BAYIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUU )

Park Chanyeol, menutup kedua telinganya, saat suara lengkingan panjang itu terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat, ia menahan nafasnya beberapa saat, sebelum membuka mata dan dan menghela nafas perlahan.

Ia sangat benci suara teriakan. Sudah cukup banyak teriakan yang ia dengar saat konser dan sekarang ada seorang yeoja dengan suara menggelegar (?) berteriak di depannya.

"YA!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Kini matanya menatap lurus ke depan, menatap seorang yeoja yang terlihat menatapnya geram, dengan muka memerah dan terlihat sekali sedang menahan marah.

' _Oke Chanyeol, jangan bersuara, hanya dengarkan saja ucapannya '_

Song Hyeri menatap namja di hadapannya garang. Tangannya mengepal bersiap-siap diayunkan ke arah namja itu.

' _Apa-apaan dia, di dalam perpustakaan memakai kacamata hitam dan masker, ommo, dia juga memakai topi! Seperti sorang koruptor yang sedang bersembunyi saja'_

" Kau, tanggung jawab! Aku minta kau tanggung jawab atas aegy ku!"

' _AEGY?'_

Chanyeol terbelalak saat mendengar kata aegy dari bibir yeoja itu. reflek, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, ia bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kaget dan tak suka.

' _SEJAK KAPAN AKU MEMILIKI AEGY DENGAN YEOJA INI ?'_

Chanyeol menatap yeoja dihadapannya, hendak mengumpat, ketika ia sadar posisinya, tak seorang pun boleh mendengar suaranya. Bisa berbahaya jika ada orang yang mengenalnya sebagai Park Chanyeol.

" YA! APA KAU BISU ?"

' _Bisu?'_

Park Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, masih berusaha menjaga tekanan darahnya yang perlahan beranjak naik. Berusaha tak terpancing, agar tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia seorang penyanyi, tidak mungkin orang-orang tidak sadar bahwa ia Park Chanyeol EXO , member Boyband yang sedang naik daun, jika mereka mendengar suaranya kan?

"KAU, BAHKAN KAU TIDAK MEMINTA MAAF? CIH, KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB DAN MEMINTA MAAF!"

Kepala Chanyeol berdenyut pelan, memangnya apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa yeoja ini tiba-tiba meminta pertanggungjawabannya atas 'aegy' nya? Kenal saja tidak. Bertemu juga baru hari ini, dan itu tidak disengaja, karena ketika Chanyeol hendak melewati yeoja ini, tiba-tiba yeoja ini bangkit, dan tanpa sengaja tangannya mendorong lengan yeoja ini.

Dan sepertinya saat itu, tanpa sengaja ia membuat sesuatu dilengan yeoja itu jatuh, dan kemudian suara lengkingan terdengar menggelegar di seluruh perpustakaan.

" YA, KORUPTOR! TANGGUNG JAWAB, AKU TAK MAU TAHU KEMBALIKAN AEGYKU!"

' _Koruptor? '_

Yeoja itu terlihat hendak berkata lagi, dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, dan menyeret yeoja itu pergi bersamanya , menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sejak tadi menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah namjachingu jahat yang menyuruh yeojachingunya untuk membunuh bayi dalam kandunganya.

" AS # #$KKDK#$%(^*Q (#( #&"

Suara gumaman tak jelas bisa terdengar dari balik tangan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya, yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, membawa jauh –jauh gadis ini, dari tempat nya berada, sebelum kesalahpahaman kembali meluas. Dan membuatnya menjadi seorang-lelaki-yang-tega-menyuruh-yeojachingunya-menggugurkan-anaknya-sendiri.

Orang-orang di dalam perpustakaan sibuk berbisik-bisik dan menerka-nerka kejadian yang terjadi barusan, suara bisik-bisik itu masih terdengar bahkan ketika kedua tokoh utama kejadian tadi sudah tak terlihat lagi di dalam perpustakaan.

Sebuah langkah kaki, terdengar samar di tengah bisikan orang-orang yang masih sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi, kaki itu berjalan perlahan, dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah laptop putih yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai.

Sebuah tangan terjuntai, mengambil laptop tersebut, mengangkatnya dan menimbang-nimbangnya pelan seraya menatap tempat dimana kedua tokoh utama itu menghilang.

Sebuah senyum terpancar dari sebuah raut tak terlihat, membisikkan beberapa kata, sebelum meniupkan nya ke arah laptop tersebut.

Song Hyeri, kini terdiam mengikuti kemana arah kaki namja gila yang telah merusak 'aegy' nya. Meski matanya tak bisa berhenti melotot dan hatinya terus-terus an mengumpat mengutuk namja yang kini 'memaksa' nya berjalan mengikuti kemana kaki namja itu bergerak.

' _Apa dia gila ? '_

Tenaga Hyeri sudah habis, terkuras, saat berteriak sekuat tenaga tadi, dan saat meronta-ronta ditengah perjalanan menuju keluar perpustakaan, saat namja itu menyeretnya keluar dari perpustakaan menuju tempat yang entah berada dimana, Hyeri sendiri tak tahu.

Yang jelas, Hyeri siap menelpon polisi jika namja itu berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya.

Kaki Chanyeol terus melangkah menyusuri jalan kecil, semakin menauh dari perpustakaan, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah gang buntu, sepi tanpa orang sama sekali. Ia menghela nafas.

' _Sepertinya tempat ini cukup bagus '_

Park Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menyadari bahwa tangannya masih membungkam mulut yeoja yang ia seret ke tempat ini.

Dengan kasar, ia melepaskan tangannya, dan tanpa sengaja ia mendorong yeoja itu sedikit menjauh, membuat yeoja itu bergerak bebas menuju depannya, dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

'BRUK'

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Saat yeoja itu terjatuh karena menabrak dinding di depannya. Ia menatap yeoja itu penuh penyesalan, sebelum bergumam dalam hatinya.

' _Mian?'_

"APPO!"

Hyeri mengelus pelan kepalanya, saat membentur dinding di depannya, sebelum memutar tubuhnya, menatap tajam kearah namja yang terlihat tak bereaksi atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

' _AISH!'_

"YA, APA TIDAK BISA LEMBUT SEDIKIT DENGAN YEOJA ?"

Hyeri mengelus keningnya perlahan, seraya tetap menatap namja itu tajam. Berharap namja itu bereaksi, tetapi namja itu tetap terdiam. Tak bereaksi.

' _Apa dia batu? Hanya terdiam disana tidak bersuara sama sekali'_

Hyeri mendelik kasar, menghela nafas, sebelum berjalan pelan, seraya menggulung lengan kemeja sekolahnya.

" Adjussi, sebenarnya aku tidak mau kasar terhadap anda, tapi melihat sikap anda yang sama sekali tidak ada itikad baik meski sudah 'membunuh' aegy ku, sepertinya aku harus bersikap kasar"

' _ADJUSSI?'_

Chanyeol menatap yeoja dihadapannya tak percaya. Penampilannya disebut adjussi?

Dan sejak tadi, yeoja ini berkata bahwa Chanyeol harus bertanggung jawab atas Aegy nya. Dan bahkan ia sekarang berkata bahwa Chanyeol membunuh aegynya. Memang dia siapa?

' _Apa yeoja ini benar-benar gila?'_

Chanyeol menatap yeoja dihadapannya, baju yang dipakai terbilang kuno, rambutnya terlihat berantakan, dan syal dengan warna yang tidak matching dengan sepatu boots yang ia pakai , membuat Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya.

Tadinya, Chanyeol berniat membicarakan baik-baik masalah ini dengan yeoja dihadapannya, tapi melihat cara yeoja itu berpakaian, dan pengakuan nya selama ini..

' _Aku harus menelpon rumah sakit jiwa '_

Tangan Chanyeol meraih ponsel di sakunya, menekan tombol darurat untuk rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli sekarang jika yeoja dihadapannya, mengenalnya sebagai Park Chanyeol saat ia berbicara, baginya kini keamanan jiwanya lebih penting dari apapun.

Hyeri mengerutkan keningnya, ia siap memasang kuda-kuda taekwondo nya, ketika namja dihadapannya terlihat menelpon seseorang.

' _Ommo! Apa dia memanggil kawan-kawannya ?'_

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ?"

Hyeri berbicara setengah berteriak, menatap namja dihadapannya, menunggu reaksi nya, tapi namja dihadapannya terlihat hanya menoleh sejenak, dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Hyeri tak bisa melihat jelas, wajah namja itu tertutup masker dengan mata tertutup kacamata hitam. Tubuhnya yang agak tinggi terbalut mantel hitam, yang terlihat mahal. Membuat Hyeri semakin yakin bahwa namja di depannya koruptor. Atau mungkin buronan polisi ?

Seketika wajah Hyeri memucat.

' _buronan polisi ?'_

Hyeri menatap namja tersebut dari atas sampai bawah, nyaris tak terlihat celah untuk melihat wajah atau mengetahui dengan pasti siapa namja di depannya. Dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, semua bagian tubuhnya tertutup.

' _Sebenarnya siapa dia ?'_

Hyeri termenung agak lama, memperhatikan lagi dengan seksama namja dihadapannya,ia bisa tau dengan sekali melihat bahwa pakaian yang dipakai namja dihadapannya adalah pakian mahal dan bermerek.

Bahkan Hyeri bisa mencium bau parfum mahal dari arah namja itu.

' _Di-dia benar-benar burnonan polisi kah? tersangka kasus korupsi? OMMO! Liad itu semua yang dipakai barang mahal! Dia pasti tersangka korupsi yang sedang kabur! '_

Pikiran-pikiran buruk Hyeri merasuki dirinya, jantungnya perlahan berdebar cepat, saat rasa takut mulai menguasai dirinya. Sedikit bergetar, tangannya tanpa sadar meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol darurat kepolisian seoul. Ia tidak peduli apapun, yang penting saat ini adalah keselamatan jiwanya.

" Annyeonghaseyo, Kantor Polisi ?"

' _Mweo? Kantor Polisi?'_

Chanyeol mematikan telponnya saat mendengar suara yeoja dihadapannya, dengan cepat diraihnya ponsel yeoja itu, dan mematikan panggilannya.

" YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP PONSELKU? "

Yeoja tersebut berusaha merebut ponselnya kembali dari Chanyeol, menyikut kasar pinggang Chanyeol, membuat namja itu terhuyung beberapa saat kebelakang seraya memegang pinggangnya.

' _AISH YEOJA BRUTAL DARIMANA DIA?'_

Ia bisa melihat yeoja tersebut kembali memencet tombol di hapenya, dan tanpa fikir panjang Chanyeol pun bergegas berusaha merebut ponsel yeoja tersebut.

Sikut-menyikut, tendang-menendang, jambak-menjambak, tinju-meninju,dan dorong-menorong pun terjadi. Kedua manusia itu sibuk berebut ponsel yang berpindah-pindah posisi hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar mereka melemparkan ponsel tersebut jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Hanya untuk membuat mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum saling berpandangan, dan kembali berusaha menguasai ponsel tersebut.

" Ya! Ini ponselku !"

Hyeri meraih ponselnya dengan gesit, berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih ponsel Hyeri.

" Arra, tapi kau akan menelpon polisi jika aku memberikannya !"

Chanyeol mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponsel Hyeri, berusaha menjauhkan ponsel itu dari Hyeri yang terlihat melompat-lompat, hendak mengambil ponsel tersebut.

" Ya, kau tau ini termaksud pencurian?"

Ujar Hyeri, sambil terus melompat-lompat, berusaha mengambil hapenya. Chanyeol mendesah panjang, sebelum menyembunyikan hapenya di balik mantelnya, membuat yeoja itu berhenti melompat. Ia menatap yeoja itu kesal.

" Ya, aku tidak bermaksud mencuri hanya menyimpannya sampai kita bicara baik-baik!"

Hyeri menghela nafas, ditatapnya wajah namja dihadapannya, kacamata, masker atau apapun itu yang menghalangi wajah namja itu kini sudah menghilang dari tempat sebelumnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah namja itu jelas. Sangat jelas.

' _Tunggu aku merasa pernah melihatnya ?'_

Hyeri terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali meradang saat ia teringat aegynya yang rusak dan ponselnya yang kini 'dimiliki' namja dihadapannya.

"Bicara baik-baik? Bagaimana mungkin kita bicara jika daritadi kau hanya diam saja !"

Chanyeol menggertakkan dirinya, mendongakkan kepalanya, menghela nafas kasar. Kesabaran sudah cukup menghadapi yeoja dihadapannya.

' _apa dia bodoh ?'_

Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam, sebelum menatap yeoja dihadapannya lelah.

" Ya! Jika aku bicara orang-orang akan mengetahui bahwa aku Park Chanyeol!"

" Memangnya kenapa jika kau Park Chanyeol?"

'Deg'

Hyeri terdiam. Matanya berkedip beberapa saat.

' _Tunggu, apa dia bilang? Park Chanyeol?'_

Hyeri terdiam lagi. Dadanya mulai berdetak tak tentu arah, mata dan mulutnya seakan seirama, membuka lebar secara perlahan tapi pasti. Debaran jantungnya makin terasa kencang, pikirannya melayang, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata. Dan tanpa fikir panjang, hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL?"

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dorm nya dengan langkah gontai, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tanpa bersuara saat ia melintasi mereka dan berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa suara sedikitpun.

" Dia kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, Kai mengerutkan keningnya, sementara D.O berfikir sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berkata seraya menatap mereka.

"Biar Aku yang menghampirinya "

' _MWEO? KAU BERTEMU PARK CHANYEOL?'_

Hyeri menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel, suara Hyuna terlalu keras baginya. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu pasti akan bereaksi seperti ini juga ia bercerita.

"ya , tidak usah berteriak seperti itu! telingaku sakit!"

' _kau sedang bercanda kan? Apa ini salah satu ide ceritamu ?'_

Hyeri mencibir kesal, memang seperti sebuah cerita sih, bertemu idola secara tak sengaja dan akhirnya saling jatuh cinta.

' _Aku? Dengan dia?'_

Masih terngiang jelas bagaimana sikap namja itu terhadap Hyeri, dan meski Hyeri amat sangat mencintai namja itu,dan bahkan selalu berhayal di setiap cerita yang ia buat agar namja itu menjadi miliknya, mengingat sikap namja itu kepadanya tadi siang, membuat Hyeri mau tak mau menjadi ilfil kepada namja itu.

' _Tampangnya memang sangat menipu'_

Hyeri tanpa sengaja menatap poste milik Chanyeol yang ia pajang di dinding kamarnya , yang biasa ia ciumi setiap pagi, sebelum ia berangkat sekolah.

' _Ya Song Hyeri!'_

Suara Hyuna menyadarkan Hyeri dari pikirannya, membuat yeoja itu tersadar bahwa yang terjadi tadi siang bukanlah mimpi. Dan membuat moodnya seketika hancur.

" Hyuna-a , besok akan kuceritakan di sekolah , hmm? Aku tutup telponnya yaaa, jaljaaa~"

Hyeri menutup telpon Hyuna tanpa memberi kesempatan temannya itu berbicara. Ia bangun dari kasurnya, berjalan mendekati poster Chanyeol super besar dikamarnya dan menatapnya.

"Ya Park Chanyeol, kau fikir karena kau artis dan wajahmu tampan juga suara mu bagus kau bisa bersikap seenaknya saja ?"

Hyeri berdecak, sebelum secara brutal merobek poster Chanyeol dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

" Oh tuhan, terimakasih telah menyadarkanku dari kegilaanku selama ini"

" Lalu kau meninggalkan yeoja itu ?"

D.O menatap Chanyeol tak percaya sementara Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

" Kyungso-a, dia itu yeoja gila, kau mau aku ikut menjadi gila jika bersama-sama dengannya?"

D.O aka Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, yah, dituduh menghamili, dicakar, dijambak, dibentak, bahkan dilaporkan ke polisi oleh seorang yeoja yang mengaku sebagai fans pada akhirnya memang cukup gila.

" Kau yakin dia fans mu ?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Teringat bagaimana ganasnya yeoja bernama Song Hyeri itu menjambak dan mensikutnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar meraba pinggang nya yang seketika terasa ngilu.

"Sudahlah Kyungso, lupakan lupakan. Anggap saja aku sedang sial, Aish! Aku tak peduli dia fans atau anti fans ku, aku hanya berharap aku takkan bertemu dengannya lagi!"

Hyeri membuka galeri ponselnya, tanpa memilih-milih, ia memilih tombol select all di ponselnya dan mendelete semua poto, animasi, video dan gambar Chanyeol yang tersimpan di ponselnya.

" Aku fans mu? HAH! Anggap saja aku sedang gila saat mengaku sebagai fansmu, aku berharap kita takkan bertemu lagi!"

Malam itu, kedua manusia yang sebelumnya terliat 'baku hantam' , merebahkan diri mereka di kasur secara bersamaan. Mereka saling membayangkan wajah masing-masing, dan bergidik, dan memejamkan mata di waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan mengatakan harapan yang sama, bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi satu sama lain.

Tidak akan pernah.

Dan tidak akan sudi.

Beberapa menit di perlukan, sebelum akhirnya kedua manusia itu tertidur lelap, masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu di luar nalar dan logika mereka, sedang bekerja perlahan, menghentikan waktu yang sedang mereka jalani, dan membawa mereka jauh pergi dari dunia tempat mereka tinggal.

Kedunia antah berantah, yang tidak asing sebenernya, jika mereka sadari.

" HYERI-A! CHANYEOL-A IRREONABWA!" ( HYERI-A! CHANYEOL-A BANGUN!)

Song Hyeri bergelut dengan selimutnya, sebelum memaksakan tubuhnya bangun dari kasurnya, dengan mata terpejam.

Beberapa menit terdiam, sebelum kakinya mencari-cari sandal , dan memakainya, berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Park Chanyeol, masih terlelap dalam mimpinya, saat teriakan nyaring membuatnya terbangun seketika, mengerang kesal, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya terbangun, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dengan mata tertutup.

Hyeri, membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, menutup matanya dan menguap lebar, meregangkan tubuhnya. Berjalan perlahan, dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Disaat bersamaan, Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama, membuka pintu kamarnya, menguap dengan mata tertutup meregangkan tubuhnya, sebelum berjalan perlahan seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kedua manusia tersebut melakukan semua hal tersebut dengan mata terpejam, tanpa menyadari, bahwa mereka melakukan hal yang sama, dihadapan masing-masing.

Kaki mereka melangkah bersamaan, menuju satu-satunya ujung koridor yang harus dilalui untuk mencapai ruang makan, ketika tubuh mereka tanpa sengaja bertabrakan, membuat kedua manusia itu tersentak, dan saling menatap kesal.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Mereka saling bertatap mata, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi mimpi atau kenyataan, ketika mereka kembali mendengar suara teriakan dari ruang makan.

" YA! SONG HYERI, PARK CHANYEOL, SEDANG APA KALIAN?"

Kedua manusia itu tersentak dari pikirannya masing-masing, dan bergegas menuju ruang makan, hanya untuk membuat tubuh mereka kembali bertabrakan, dan kini , kedua indera mereka sudah sadar sepenuhnya, karena mereka bisa merasakan sakit.

' _Sakit ?'_

Kedua mata Hyeri terbelalak saat ia merasa sakit di bahunya yang menghantam dinding karena terdorong oleh bahu Chanyeol.

' _Wait, Chanyeol?'_

Park Chanyeol nyaris mengumpat saat bahunya 'mencium' dinding dengan mulus. Dan hal itu dikarenakan Song Hyeri, si yeoja gila yang ia kenal.

' _Song Hyeri?'_

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, mengalihkan kepalanya secara perlahan, hanya untuk menatap yeoja yang menjadi orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui.

Kedua mata itu akhirnya bertemu, secara sadar. Saling menatap bingung, kaget dan takut. Beberapa hening sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara teriakan kencang dari kedua manusia itu secara bersamaan.

"WHAAAT?"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau hidup dalam cerita buatan mu ?_

 **When Story Comes Alive ( Part 2** – Dream? )

' TANG! TANG!'

Sebuah pisau menghujam tepat di piring ceper, menghujam tepat tanpa ampun, jauh menusuk kedalam sebuah roti yang tergeletak tak berdaya, sementara sang pemegang pisau, menatap tajam namja dihadapannya, tanpa henti, tanpa kedip, seraya mengucapkan sumpah serapah tanpa suara , hanya bibir merahnya yang terlihat bergerak-gerak tanpa henti.

'TANG! TANG! TANG!'

Sang pemilik pisau menusuk roti yang tampaknya kini terlihat menyedihkan secara cepat, sebelum berteriak kesal.

"AISH JINJJA! OMMA! KENAPA NAMJA INI ADA DIRUMAH KITA?"

xXx

Park Chanyeol manatap datar tanpa ekspresi yeoja dihadapannya, ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, mengapa? Dan kenapa? Dimana ? dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini, ditempat asing yang ia tak kenali?

Tunggu, tak kenali?

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, tangannya yang hendak menyendokkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya terhenti ditengah jalan, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

Ia mengenal ruangan ini, ia mengenal peralatan makan ini, ia mengenal suasana meja makan ini, dan ia mengenal dengan jelas yeoja di hadapannya.

Song Hye Ri, teman kecilnya .

' TEMAN? SEJAK KAPAN ?'

Seketika, entah bagaimana, beberapa memori asing menelusup ke dalam kepalanya, membuatnya terbengong beberapa saat, memori itu memasuki kepalanya, perlahan, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terbelalak.

'WHAT THE FCK? IGEO MWEOYA?' ( WTF? INI APA?)

Kilasan memori masa kecilnya dengan yeoja dihadapannya tiba-tiba terbayang, saat appa dan ommanya membawa nya pertama kali datang ke rumah yeoja ini dan menitipkannya, karena appa dan omma nya harus melakukan dinas keluar negeri, sementara Chanyeol masih harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

Saat ia berkenalan dengan yeoja ini. saat Chanyeol terpaku menatap yeoja dihadapannya yang terlihat begitu manis, dengan rambut hitam dikuncir kudanya. Saat akhirnya mereka menjadi dekat dan berteman. Saat mereka mandi bersama. Saat mereka tidur berpelukan dan merengek meminta diberikan kamar yang sama karena Chanyeol kecil terlalu takut tidur sendiri.

Saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan ia masih duduk di bangku smp, yeoja dihadapannya menghampirinya, tak memeluknya, tak berbicara, hanya diam di sampingnya, menemaninya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun semalaman, tanpa tertidur sedikitpun.

Saat mereka memilih sma yang sama, dan ia mulai bermimpi untuk menjadi idol. Saat yeoja ini mendukungnya, bahkan menemaninya melakukan penampilan perdananya sebagai drummer di sebuah televisi. Saat ia menerima tawaran untuk melakukan casting, dan masuk ke dalam salah satu agency terbesar di korea selatan.

Saat ia menghabiskan semalam suntuk menari dan bernyanyi bersama yeoja dihadapannya, untuk merayakan keberhasilannya. Saat akhirnya ia diharuskan melakukan debut, dan membuatnya harus meninggalkan rumah tempatnya berada sekarang, membuat yeoja dihadapannya tersenyum bangga, tetapi Chanyeol bisa melihat bulir air mata disudut mata yeoja itu.

Saat ia memeluk yeoja itu untuk menenangkannya, dan berjanji akan kembali secepat yang ia bisa, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya, karena ternyata grupnya menjadi grup yang sangat populer. Hingga tanpa sadar kini ia dan yeoja dihadapannya menjadi begitu jauh. Sehari, dua hari, seminggu, sebulan, berbulan-bulan, Chanyeol menjadi asing dengan yeoja dihadapannya, sampai akhirnya , ia diberi kebebasan oleh managementnya untuk berlibur, maka disini lah ia sekarang.

Kembali menjalani hari-harinya menjadi siswa SMA biasa, lalu..

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, kepalanya terasa blank. Kosong. Lalu? Ia tak tahu lalu bagaimana, atau penjelasan tentang bagaimana memori itu bisa masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

"apa aku bermimpi?"

"kau tidak bermimpi, sekarang cepat habiskan rotimu dan berangkat ke sekolah! Aigo~ bibi tidak tahu setelah sekian lama kau vakum karena menjadi artis di seoul, otakmu sepertinya jarang dipakai disana, hingga menjadi kusut. Chanyeollie, apa kau tahu bahwa kau sekarang sering bengong ?"

Suara itu milik ibu Song Hye Ri, yeoja di hadapannya, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

" ne adjumma "

"adjumma? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku adjumma? Panggil aku omma!"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, menatap itu, sebelum kembali menyadari sesuatu.

' tunggu, bagaimana aku tahu bahwa dia ibu dari yeoja brutal ini ?'

xXX

Song Hye Ri melangkahkan kakinya secara enggan, menuju sebuah sekolah, yang ia ingat sebagai sekolahnya.

Tidak, kakinya melangkah sendiri tanpa ia perintah, kepalanya berfikir keras. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Ia masih ingat jelas, apa yang terjadi sehari sebelumnya. Ia bertemu dengan idolanya, Park Chanyeol, tapi namja itu ternyata jauh dari bayangannya.

Namja itu begitu kasar, tidak sopan, dan sombong.

"Aish jinjja! Kenapa aku bisa menyukai nya!"

Hye Ri menghentakkan kakinya, memori itu memang termaksud katagori 'memori yang tidak ingin diiingat' . meski ia akui, Chanyeol memang terlihat sangat tampan, jauh lebih tampan dari semua cover dan poster dari majalah yang ia punya atau poto yang ada di ponselnya.

'Ponsel!'

Hye Ri merogoh-rogoh ponselnya sejenak, mencoba menelpon seseorang yang ia kenal dengan sangat.

"aigo, kemana nomornya!"

Hye Ri terus mencari nama ' jo hyuna' dalam kontak ponselnya, tapi ia tak menemukannya, ia malah menemukan beberapa nama yang seharusnya tak berada dalam ponselnya.

'apa ini ponselku ?'

Hye Ri mendesis kecil, sebelum membolak –balik ponselnya, menatap tiap detail dalam ponselnya. Dan ia tahu jelas, ini adalah ponselnya.

Stiker Chanyeol yang tertempel di belakang layar ponselnya, membuatnya sadar ini memang ponselnya, ia menatap kosong seraya meraba pelan wajah namja yang tertempel di ponselnya itu. Gantungan HP berwarna Putih yang terkait dengan boneka karakter Chanyeol yang sedang memakai topi terlihat bergerak pelan tak tentu arah.

"sedang kau apakan pipiku?"

'DEG'

Hye Ri terdiam. Secara reflek kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

'PARK CHANYEOL?'

xXx

Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, menjulurkan kepalanya melewati bahu Hye Ri. Ia melirik yeoja di sampingnya yang terlihat menatapnya kaget, kini terpaku, tak bergerak sama sekali, terdiam menatapnya.

"wajahku memang tampan, tapi aku tak menyangka sebegitunya kau menyukaiku"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas boneka miniature kecil miliknya yang tergantung di strip berwarna putih, mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum tertawa pelan.

' Putih? Apa benar dia fans ku ?'

Chanyel menggeleng pelan, seraya berjalan meninggalkan Hye Ri.

"sayang sekali, tapi aku tak tertarik denganmu, arra?"

xXx

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hye Ri, sebelum kembali ke dunia tempatnya berada. Perkataan Chanyeol serasa melayang-layang dikepalanya.

' mweo?'

Hye Ri mendesah kasar, menahan amarahnya, sebelum mendelik ke arah sosok Chanyeol yang kini sudah berjalan beberapa meter di dedepannya.

'tertarik padanya ?'

Hye Ri memejamkan matanya, meniup ujung poninya yang terjuntai di atas kedua matanya, sebelum berjalan cepat ke arah Chanyeol, dan menendang keras kaki namja itu, membuat namja dihadapannya terloncat-loncat kesakitan.

"YA!"

"Ibayeo, aku sama sekali tak tertarik denganmu, arra? Ini hanya kesalahan, arra?"

Hye Ri mencopot stiker Chanyeol di ponselnya kasar, membuangnya, menginjaknya, sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol tajam, dan tersenyum lebar.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat masih terlompat-lompat seraya memegang kakinya. Ia bisa mendengar rentetan makian yang Chanyeol lontarkan kepadanya, ia tak peduli.

Senyumnya terus terpasang di wajahnya. Ia merasa puas dan telah melakukan hal yang benar kali ini.

'RASAKAN!'

xXx

"HYE RI-A!"

Hye Ri membalikkan badannya, sebelum melihat sosok yang ia cari selama ini.

" YA, RI JIN-A! ODDIEGA? Kenapa aku tak bisa mencari namamu di daftar ponselku ?"

' Ri Jin?'

Hye Ri terdiam seketika. Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Ri Jin? Ia memang merasa tak asing dengan nama ini, tapi..

Hye Ri mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap bingung ke arah sosok yeoja yang kini telah berada disampingnya, merangkulnya.

' bukan kah dia Jo Hyuna?'

xXx

Ri Jin merangkul erat sahabat yang ia kenal baik selama setahun ini. Dulu mereka berkenalan, saat Ri Jin menjadi anak baru disekolah ini, dan hanya bangku disebelah Hye Ri yang kosong, membuatnya mau tak mau duduk di sebelah yeoja tersebut.

Meski saat itu, yeoja itu terlihat keberatan saat wali muridnya menyuruh Ri Jin duduk di bangku sebelah Hye Ri. Dan belakangan ia baru mengetahuinya, bahwa bangku itu adalah bangku milik Park Chanyeol, kekasih Hye Ri.

"ya, otte? Apakah ia semakin tampan ?"

xXx

Hye Ri masih terpaku dengan pikirannya, karena jelas-jelas ia mengenal yeoja disampingnya ini adalah Jo Hyuna, sahabatnya. Muka rambut, penampilan, bahkan cara berbicara dan bergayanya, semuanya yang ada pada yeoja itu adalah hal-hal yang ada pada Jo Hyuna.

Tapi ia tak bisa menepis, bahwa ia sangat akrab dengan nama Ri Jin. Tapi dimana ?

"Yaaa~ aku sedang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku ?"

Hye Ri tersentak, sebelum melirik Ri Jin yang tengah merajuk.

' Bahkan cara merajuk nya saja sama'

"Mweo? Mweo? Mweo?"

Hye Ri berkata cepat, ia tak mau ambil pusing sekarang dengan hal-hal baru yang ada di sekitarnya, toh ia tak merasa asing-asing amad. Mungkin ini merupakan bagian dari mimpinya, kenapa ia tak menjalaninya saja? Toh besok saat ia bangun, hal ini akan kembali seperti biasanya?

" Namja chingu mu, apa kah ia sangat tampan sekarang?"

Hye Ri terdiam, kakinya berhenti melangkah, alisnya terangkat satu seraya menatap Ri Jin horror.

"Na-namja chingu? Dega?"

"Ne, bukankah kau bilang bahwa ia hari ini kembali tinggal di rumahmu? Karena ia diberi waktu beberapa bulan untuk menjalani hidup sebagai seorang anak sma biasa? Eng, siapa namanya aku lupa, kalau tidak salah marganya park.."

" Park Chanyeol?"

Sebuah nama tak asing terlontar mulus dari bibir Hye Ri. Tanpa ia sadari, tanpa maksud apapun. Hanya terlontar begitu saja.

" Ah, Ne~~ Park Chanyeol, anggota boyband EXO! Namja chingumu!"

Hye Ri mengedipkan kedua matanya. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, sebelum ia menyadari kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya, dan kalimat yang ia dengar selanjutnya.

"MWEORAGO?"

xXx

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, meski sejujurnya, ia tak berjalan sesuai kehendaknya, kakinya melangkah sendiri, dan seakan di perintah, otaknya pun memberitahu kemana ia akan melangkah.

Ia nyaris memuji dirinya sendiri, ketika ia melihat papan nama ' ruang kepala sekolah' tergantung di sebuah ruangan. Well, ia tak pernah ke gedung ini sebelumnya, tapi tanpa meminta tolong kepada siapapun ia bisa sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah, hebat bukan?

Tunggu, tidak pernah?

Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Perlahan, kilasan memori yang bahkan ia tak tahu kembali merasuki kepalanya.

Saat ia dan Hye Ri lulus smp, dan berkeliling sma hanya untuk mencari sma mana yang harus ia masuki bersama. Saat ia dan Hye Ri akhirnya memilih SMA kini tempatnya berada. Saat ia dan Hye Ri memasuki sma ini pertama kali sebagai murid sma ini, saat hari-harinya dimulai penuh dengan canda tawa nya dan Hye Ri, saat orang-orang mulai menyebutnya 'Namjachingu' Hye Ri. Dan saat ia mulai menikmati sebutannya itu, karena ia toh tak pernah menyangkalnya.

' MWEO? NAMJACHINGU?'

Perasaan hangat, tiba-tiba menelusuk kedalam dadanya, membuat tangannya tanpa sadar memegang dadanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti.

' Igeo mweoya?' ( Ini apa? )

Kepala Chanyeol mulai berdenyut pelan, semakin ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, semakin tak mengerti dirinya. Semua kenangan dan kilasan memori bahkan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini sunggu terasa nyata.

Apa mungkin ia sedang bermimpi?

Tapi jika ia sedang bermimpi, kenapa semuanya terasa begitu.. mendetail?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tak mau pusing dan tak mau tahu. Ia hanya cukup menjalani saja.

' Ini pasti mimpi, aku pasti akan terbangun besok'

Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya, sebelum mengetuk pelan ruang kepala sekolah.

" Masuk "

Tangan Chanyeol memutar pelan knop pintu kepala sekolah, saat sekilas kenangan kembali merasuki pikirannya.

LI FLASHBACK LI

" Park Chanyeol, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah "

Suara ketua kelas menggema di penjuru kelas, menyita perhatian beberapa murid, sebelum menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang terlihat mengerjapkan matanya.

" Chanyeol-a? sedang apa kau? Kepala sekolah menunggumu"

Chanyeol tersentak dan membungkuk canggung ke arah Lee Songsaengnim. Melirik sekilas ke arah Hye Ri yang terlihat menatapnya khawatir.

Ia tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut Hye Ri.

" jangan khawatir, aku takkan lama "

LI END OF FLASHBACK LI

Park Chanyeol terdiam. Kilasan memori yang ia ingat barusan terlalu nyata, berbeda dengan beberapa memori yang sebelumnya menelusup ke dalam kepalanya. Kilasan memori itu terasa begitu..hidup?

"Park Chanyeol?"

Suara kepala sekolah menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"N-Ne"

Chanyeol mendorong pelan pintu kepala sekolah dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

Menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan, hanya untuk menyadari dirinya membandingkan keadaan ruangan kepala sekolah yang dulu dan yang sekarang.

Tunggu, ia membandingkan keadaan ruangan kepala sekolah?

'apa aku pernah kesini sebelumnya?'

xXx

" Hye Ri, kau sedang demam?"

Ri Jin memegang kening Hye Ri beberapa saat , membandingkan suhu nya dengan keningnya sendiri. Ia terlihat memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum mendesah pelan.

"kau tidak sedang demam"

Hye Ri menatap Ri Jin tanpa ekspresi, entah sebagai jo hyuna atau sebagai Ri Jin, sikap bodoh sahabatnya ini memang tidak pernah berubah.

Ia menepis pelan tangan Hye Ri, menatap kosong sahabatnya tersebut, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sahabatnya.

"Gwen-Ca-Na!"

Ujarnya dengan sedikit penekanan, namun tak memberikan effect apa-apa terhadap Ri Jin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Hye Ri menghela nafas, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sisi kirinya, matanya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela, menatap kosong lapangan basket yang terlihat kosong.

Tiba-tiba, sekilas memori serasa merasuk pelan kedalam ingatannya, membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat, mengedipkan matanya, dan mengerutkan keningnya.

'igeo mweoya?'

Tangannya, tanpa ia sadari dan suruh,bergerak pelan membuka jendela kelasnya pelan, ia mengulurkan tangannya keluar jendela, seraya memejamkan matanya, tanpa tahu kenapa ia harus melakukan itu, ketika sebuah kilasan memori melesat masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

LI FLASHBACK LI

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan di bangku ku?"

Park Chanyeol menoleh sesaat, ketika Hye Ri menghampirinya, menatapnya bingung. Yeoja itu kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"aku sedang menerima pesan dari angin"

"hee?"

Hye Ri mengerutkan keningnya, seraya menatap horror Chanyeol, sementara namja itu hanya terkekeh, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mengulurkan tangannya keluar jendela, memejamkan matanya, seraya perlahan membalik-balikkan tangannya, meregangkan serta mengepal tangannya secara beraturan.

" apa yang ia ( angin ) katakan?"

Chanyeol tidak sedikitpun membuka matanya, ia hanya memasang senyum diwajahnya, dan berkata pelan.

"itu rahasia"

"YA!"

Chanyeol tertawa, ia bisa melihat Hye Ri menatapnya kesal.

"cobalah sendiri dan kau akan mengerti"

"apa itu menyenangkan?"

"apa ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan yang aku lakukan ?"

Hye Ri mendesis kecil, sementara Chanyeol masih tersenyum lebar.

"Ppali-ppali, sini !"

Kaki Hye Ri melangkah pelan, sebelum berjongkok disebelah Chanyeol, melirik namja disampingnya.

"ya! Jangan melihatku. Pejamkan matamu, dan rasakan apa yang angin katakana kepadamu!"

"seperti ini?"

Hye Ri memejamkan matanya, seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Keluar jendela.

" buka kepalan tanganmu, dan relax, rasakan angin yang berhembus"

Hye Ri menurut. Ia membuka kepalan tangannya, dan mulai merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa perlahan melewati tangannya. Membuat Hye Ri merasakan sejuk seketika.

Beberapa detik berlalu, sebelum Hye Ri membuka mata. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi kini ia merasa sangat bahagia.

" jadi apa yang angin katakan kepadamu?"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar garing di telinga Hye Ri, membuat yeoja itu menoleh, sebelum bertemu kedua mata besar milik Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Ia tersenyum.

"rahasia"

LI FLASHBACK LI

'TES'

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Hye Ri, tanpa sadar, tangan Hye Ri perlahan menyeka air mata yang mengalir.

' Igeo bweoya? ' ( Ini apa ?)

Sebuah perasaan hangat, sekaligus menyesakkan dada menyeruak ke dalam dirinya. Ia tak mengerti, tetapi, ia merasa merindukan hal ini. hal yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan jika ia merindukan seseorang.

' rindu ?'

Hye Ri masih terbuai dengan perasaan yang kini tengah mengontrol dirinya, saat Ri Jin menyadari ke adaan sahabatnya.

"OMMO, kau menangis lagi ?"

'lagi ?'

Hye Ri menatap Ri Jin bingung, ketika dirasakannya sebuah sapuan lembut di kedua pelupuk matanya dan pipinya. Ia bisa melihat Ri Jin menatapnya khawatir sebelum menghela nafas.

" kau selalu menangis saat melakukan hal tersebut, ya! Bukankah sekarang ia sudah kembali, kenapa kau masih menangis?"

Hye Ri mengedipkan matanya pelan, rasa sesak dan hangat itu masih terasa di dalam dirinya, membuatnya sedikit susah bernafas. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba ia menangis, dan kenapa kilasan memorinya yang terakhir terasa begitu nyata.. dan indah?

Hye Ri memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan bulir-bulir air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia merasa tak asing dengan kejadian itu, tapi dimana?

Hye Ri tak bisa menjawabnya, ia berusaha berfikir sekuat yang ia bisa, tetapi kepalanya terasa kosong, ia hanya tahu ia merindukan seseorang, sangat merindukannya, sampai rasanya dadanya sesak karena terlalu merindukan orang itu.

Tapi siapa yang ia rindukan?

'Park Chanyeol'

'deg'

Kedua mata Hye Ri seketika menatap horror ruang kosong di depannya, sebelum mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha menepis perasaannya, tetapi ia tahu jelas bahwa apa yang ada dipikirannya benar.

"aku..merindukan Park Chanyeol?"

xXx

Kedua kaki Chanyeol bergerak pelan naik turun, sementara kedua matanya terus menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan, ia merasa mengenal ruanan ini, secara detail, dan merasakan emosi tertentu, meski entah mengapa ia merasa enggan mengingatnya.

'kenapa?'

Pertanyaan itu mengisi kepalanya, hal ini sunggu tah masuk akal, mulai dari tinggal bersama dengan yeoja bernama Song Hye Ri, sebutan namjachingu Song Hye Ri yang tak ia bantah, kakinya yang melangkah tanpa sadar ke semua tempat yang ia yakin tak mengetahui apa itu dan dimana ia, tetapi ketika ia sampai, seketika ia mengingat tempat apa itu.

Dan sekarang, perasaan menyesal menelusuk ke dalam dadanya, entah kenapa, suasana di dalam ruang kepala sekolah memaksanya untuk merasa menyesal dan sesak seketika, meski ia tidak tahu kenapa, karena setiap ia berusaha mengingat , seakan ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk kembali ke tempatnya berada, yang membuat ia berhenti berfikir , dan kemudian.. blank.

Ia masih mencoba mengingat-ngingat,ketika sebuah pintu terbuka, dan sosok namja yang ia kenal baik melangkah masuk. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari tahu siapa orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya, ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

' D.O?'

xXx

"ah, Kyungsoo-a!"

"annyeonghaseyo sajangnim"

Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, sebelum tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat shock. Ia tertawa kecil.

"wae? Kaget melihatku?"

Chanyeol terlihat mengedipkan matanya, dan hendak berkata, ketika kepala sekolah berdiri, dan menatap Chanyeol, membuat namja itu terdiam, dan menatap kepala sekolah.

Kyungsoo, hanya terkekeh, dan menatap kepala sekolah.

"Kyungsoo-a, bawa Chanyeol ke kelas, kau tahu kan dimana? Jangan lupa mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk, Lee songsaengnim sudah kuberitahu, bahwa mulai hari ini kalian berdua akan kembali bersekolah disini"

"ne, harabeoji" ( ya, kakek)

Kyungsoo membungkuk, sebelum mendengar deheman dari 'kakeknya'. Ia tertawa sebelum mengulang perkataannya.

"ah , maksudku sajangnim"

xXx

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menatap kosong Kyungsoo, sebelum kembali menatap ruang kosong dihadapannya, kakinya kembali melangkah tanpa disuruh. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mimpinya, dan menjadi teman satu sekolahnya. Bahkan ia bersekolah di tempat dimana kakek Kyungsoo menjadi kepala sekolah.

' mimpi apa ini ?'

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, berusaha menepis semua pikirannnya, toh tak ada gunanya difikirkan juga kan? Ia juga tak mengerti, seberapa keras ia memikirkannya ia tak mengerti. Lebih baik ia menikmatinya sajakan? Toh ini cumin mimpi.

xXx

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan sendiri, ia terkekeh kecil.

"waeyo? Kau bingung?"

Chanyeol terlihat kaget dengan perkataan Kyungsoo, namja itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa saat, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

" jangan bilang kau amnesia dan melupakan semua masa lalu kita?"

Kyungsoo masih melirik Chanyeol, berharap namja itu berkata sesuatu, tetapi namja itu masih menatapnya bingung.

"aigoo Park Chanyeol! Kau lupa bahwa dulu aku sempat bersekolah disini, kita berbeda kelas, karena itu aku tidak mengenalmu, aku baru mengetahuinya saat kita bertemu di agensi , dan kau mengenalkan dirimu, bahwa kau pernah bersekolah disini"

Mata Kyungsoo menerawang jauh, ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol masih memiringkan kepalanya, seperti orang amnesia yang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya akan sesuatu.

"dunia ini sempit ya, kita satu sekolah tapi tidak saling kenal, dan baru saling kenal saat kita bersama-sama lulus audisi dan masuk agensi yang sama, lucu ya ?"

xXx

Chanyeol tertawa garing mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, perlahan, kilasan memori nya kembali mengisi kepalanya, saat ia berlatih dan berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo, malam dimana ia berkata bahwa ia bersekolah di sma Changju. Dan malam dimana ia bercerita tentang Hye Ri kepada Kyungsoo.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, kilasan memori kembali melesat ke dalam ingatannya.

LI FLASHBACK LI

" kau memiliki yeojachingu di changju?"

Chanyeol tertawa, Kyungsoo terlihat tertarik, saat ia berkata ia pernah bersekolah di changju high school.

" anni, bukan yeojachingu, hanya, seorang teman perempuan.."

'yang special'

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguntung ucapannya, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam , sebelum tersenyum jahil dan menyikut pinggangnya pelan.

"aish, bilang saja kau menyukai temanmu itu kan?"

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo, sebelum tertawa. Ia meletakkan handuk kecilnya di lehernya dan memejamkan matanya, menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding ruang latihan, sementara beberapa personil exo terlihat tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai ruang latihan.

" hmm.. molla~"

"molla?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kilasan wajah Hye Ri mengisi kepalanya, membuat namja itu merasa hangat. Ia menikmatinya, beberapa saat, saat wajah Hye Ri terus berganti di kepalanya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan yeoja itu, dan tersimpan jauh di dalam kepala Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol-a?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"kajja , kajja mari kita latihan lagi, energy ku sudah terisi kembali"

"ehh?"

LI END OF FLASHBACK LI

'he?'

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, kilasan memori apa tadi?

xXx

Hye Ri mendesah. Kakinya bergerak tak beraturan, beberapa saat, sebelum ia kembali mendesah, kali ini tangannya bergerak cepat memutar pulpen yang ia pegang, beberapa saat, sebelum ia kembali mendesah, dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"naega micheseo " ( aku sudah gila )

xXx

Ri Jin menatap aneh sikap Hye Ri, ia tahu Hye Ri nervous, karena namjachingu tersayangnya kini kembali, dan tentu saja Ri Jin pun ikut bahagia dengan hal itu, tapi entah mengapa, ke nervous an Hye Ri terlihat berbeda, Hye Ri seperti sedang menerawang ke tempat lain dan memikirkan hal lain, dan ia tak terlihat senang sama sekali atau excited.

" Hye Ri-a?"

"mweo? Mweo mweo?"

Sautan Hye Ri membuat Ri Jin sedikit mengernyit.

" ah, wae? Kau akan bertemu namjachingumu_"

"berhenti menyebutnya namjachinguku!"

Ri Jin kembali mengernyitkan keningnya. Sudah dua kali, Hye Ri berkata bahwa Park Chanyeol bukan namja chingunya, kenapa?

Bukankah justru dari kemarin temannya itu justru terus berkata ia menantikan hari ini, saat Chanyeol kembali bersekolah di tempatnya berada? Bahkan temannya itu sibuk memikirkan sikap yang harus ia tunjukkan kepada Chanyeol di sekolah?

"ya! Song Hye Ri! Kau kenapa?"

xXx

Hye Ri sedikit tersentak saat Ri Jin memanggil namanya, ia melirik Ri Jin yang terlihat menatapnya bingung dan sedikit kesal.

"wah wae?"

" kau terlihat aneh arra? Beberapa menit yang lalu kau sudah terlihat normal, dan sekarang kau kembali terlihat tidak normal!"

"dega? Onje? " ( aku? Kapan ?"

Hye Ri bisa mendengar decakan dari sahabatnya itu, sebelum sahabatnya itu mengube-ngubek tas miliknya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna putih dari tasnya. Ia mengenal benda putih tersebut.

"AEGY?"

Dengan cepat, ia meraih laptop kecil kesayangannya dari tangan sahabatnya, yang segera mendapat protes keras dari sahabatnya, tapi ia tak perduli.

Dipeluknya erat laptopnya, dielus-elusnya lembut laptopnya itu.

" dimana kau menemukannya?"

Temannya terlihat menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa kau gila ' sebelum menunjuk tasnya sendiri.

Hye Ri terdiam, sebelum meletakkan laptopnya, dan merogoh-rogoh tas sekolahnya.

"di dalam sini ?"

xXx

Chanyeol mendesis kecil, ia semakin tak mengerti, kenapa mimpinya terlihat begitu.. nyata ?

Kaki Chanyeol terus melangkah, sementara Kyungsoo terus berceloteh panjang dan lebar, Chanyeol hanya menjawab ' haha' , ' benarkah ?' dan ' hmm' dengan perkataan Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar, kaki Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, saat kaki Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Matanya menatap papan kayu yang tergantung diatas pintu kelas, matanya melirik ke arah celah yang terlihat dari balik jendela kelas disampingnya, ia bisa merasakan Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut, dan beberapa lama kemudian, seorang wanita yang ia kenali sebagai Lee songsaengnim terlihat muncul dari balik pintu kelas, menatapnya, dan Kyungsoo, membuatnya sedikit membungkuk, sebelum ia mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara dengan guru tersebut.

Yang tentu saja menurut Chanyeol itu membosankan. Ia mengalihkan kepalanya, sebelum matanya menatap ke arah jendela koridor, kakinya bergerak tanpa sadar, tangannya menempel pelan di jendela koridor tersebut. Matanya menatap kosong halaman belakang sekolah yang terlihat tidak terurus.

Kedua matanya terpejam, tangannya menempel erat di jendela, seakan ingin menembus jendela dihadapannya, dan merasakan angin yang mengalir di luar jendela koridor tersebut.

' angin?'

Chanyeol terdiam, matanya terbuka, tangannya terlepas dari jendela koridor, kakinya mundur beberapa langkah, kedua matanya menatap tangannya yang tadi bergerak sendiri menuju jendela koridor.

' apa yang kulakukan tadi?'

xXx

" kau tahu? Sepertinya kau harus beristirahat"

Ucapan Ri Jin hanya membuat Hye Ri mendesis, sebelum kembali fokus dengan 'aegy' nya. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa guru di kelasnya kini tidak ada.

Ia hanya melirik sekilas, saat ia melihat gurunya kini sedang berdiri di pintu kelasnya berbicara dengan seseorang.

Dan Hye Ri tak tertarik. Ia membuka laptopnya, dan ia tahu jelas , bahwa ini memang aegy nya.

' oh my God, kau tampak baik-baik saja aegy'

Hye Ri tertawa, mimpi ini cukup indah, mengingat seharusnya aegy nya seharusnya rusak karena perbuatan Chanyeol.

Hye Ri mendesis kecil, mengingat Park Chanyeol dan kejadian itu membuat nya kesal untuk beberapa alasan, dan ia malas mengingatnya.

Kedua tangannya, membuka laptopnya, dan terlihat jelas potonya dan Chanyeol menjadi wallpaper laptopnya. Ia terdiam.

'he?'

" lihat, kau memajang potonya sebagai wallpaper laptopmu, bahkan kau menuliskan alarm di ponsel mu dengan kata ' Chanyeollie kembali' "

Hye Ri melirik sekilas Ri Jin yang kini telah memegang ponselnya – entah sejak kapan -, dan menunjukkan memo ber alarm yang berjudul ' Chanyeollie kembali ' dengan symbol love di ujungnya.

Hye Ri tak tertarik. Dan ia tak mau memusingkan itu untuk saat ini. ia kembali fokus dengan laptopnya, membuka folder-foldernya, sebelum ia menemukan folder berharganya. Ia menghela nafas.

" ternyata aman-aman saja .."

"mweoya?"

Hye Ri terkekeh kecil, matanya menscrol beberapa file Microsoft word yang ia kenal, sebelum matanya menemukan sebuah file, ia terdiam.

File itu, file Microsoft word biasa, tapi entah kenapa, saat mengingat file tersebut, sesuatu serasa memukul kepalanya, dan membuatnya deg-degan seketika.

'andwe..'

Tangan Hye Ri, secara perlahan membuka file Microsoft word tersebut, sedikit gemetar, saat menunggu loading file tersebut terbuka seutuhnya, Hye Ri berharap bahwa apa yang ia fikirkan dalam kepalanya tak benar. Dan semua ini hanya mimpi.

Tapi mimpi ini, terasa begitu nyata seperti..

'cerita dalam fanfic ku ?'

Song Hye Ri mengerjapkan matanya, saat layar laptopnya kini terisi dengan tulisan dari Microsoft word, yang ia kenal sebagai ceritanya.

'deg'

Matanya terbelalak saat membaca awal dari fanfic yang ia buat tersebut.

' ini.. kejadian yang kualami di rumah ?'

xXx

"Chanyeol-a"

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya, menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, hanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo tertawa lebar dan memanggilnya untuk berdiri di depan pintu kelas, tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

Ia bisa melihat Lee sosaengnim sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berada.

Chanyeol kembali menatap tangannya, sebelum menggeleng pelan ,dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat Kyungsoo berada.

' ini pasti hanya mimpi '

xXx

" yah.. Hye Ri-a, lee so saengnim sudah kembali, tutup laptopmu!"

Hye Ri mengabaikan perkataan Ri Jin, matanya masih sibuk membaca satu-persatu tulisan yang tertera di laptopnya, dan semua itu hanya membuatnya pusing seketika, karena apa yang tertulis di laptopnya, adalah semua hal yang ia alami hari ini, dan semua perasaan serta kilasan memori yang melesat di otaknya, semuanya tertulis jelas di layar laptopnya, membuat Hye Ri hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutnya dan menatap laptopnya horror.

"wuah daebak.."

"Hye Ri-a.."

Hye Ri kembali mengabaikan Ri Jin, dan kembali membaca ceritanya, ketika ia matanya sampai pada kejadian yang ia alami barusan.

'bahkan perkataan Ri Jin juga sama?'

Hye Ri masih terus membaca layar laptopnya takjub, semua nya kejadian yang terjadi hari ini dan yang akan terjadi tertulis jelas di layar laptopnya.

' suara langkah kaki terdengar pelan menghampiri Song Hye Ri yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya. '

" Song Hye Ri "

'bahkan terasa begitu nyata?'

' Lee songsaenim memanggilnya, namun Hye Ri masih terus menatap laptopnya, seakan takjub dengan hal yang terjadi dengan sekelilingnya, Hye Ri hendak mengabaikan panggilan Lee songsaengnim yang kedua kali ketika ia merasakan laptopnya tertutup rapat'

'TAP'

Hye Ri terdiam. Matanya mengedip, layar laptopnya kini berubah menjadi bagian belakang bangku seseorang.

' eh?'

" ibu sita laptop mu, temui ibu seusai sekolah"

Hye Ri hanya menatap kosong, saat Lee songsaengnim membawa laptopnya menjauh darinya, ia bisa mendengar helaan panjang Ri Jin dan gerutu Ri Jin, karena mengabaikannya.

' tunggu, kejadian ini sama persis dengan cerita di laptopku?'

xXx

" oke , anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan dua siswa baru di sekolah ini, sebenarnya mereka murid lama disekolah ini, tetapi karena satu dan lain hal mereka harus vakum, dan baru bisa melanjutkannya sekarang, mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mengenalnya.

Lee sosaengnim menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, sementara beberapa murid bergemam tak jelas. Dan menatap penasaran ke arah pintu kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol seraya terkekeh kecil.

"kajja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, sebelum mengikuti Kyungsoo, melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dimana lee sosaengnim berada.

xXx

' tak mungkin'

Hye Ri mengacak-acak rambutnya, memejamkan matanya, sebelum menghela nafas. Ia ingat sekarang, sosok hyuna yang bernama Ri Jin adalah temannya di dalam fanfic yang ia buat.

Semua kejadian yang terjadi dari tadi bagi, bahkan kilasan memori yang melesat masuk dan membuatnya menangis, semua gerakan tangannya, perkataannya, ponselnya, situasi di sekolahnya. Ia ingat semuanya bahwa itu adalah hal-hal yang ia ketik dan ia bayangkan, di dalam fanficnya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar memenuhi ruang kelasnya, Hye Ri masih memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dadanya berdetak kencang.

'andwe…'

" silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian "

Suara lee songsaengnim bergema keras di seluruh penjuru kelas, membuat Hye Ri semakin bergetar. Ia tahu jelas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Meski samar, toh jika memang ini fanfic yang ia buat setidaknya ia sedikit ingat bagian-bagian nya kan?

' jwebal, jangan katakan bahwa ini adalah salah satu fanfic yang aku buat ?'

" anyeonghaseyo.."

Hye Ri memejamkan matanya, ia kenal suara ini, salah satu suara yang selalu ia dengarkan saat ia sedang membuat sebuah fanfic.

' jwebal, jangan bilang bahwa dia adalah_'

" Do Kyungsooo imnida, saat ini aku kembali bersekolah di Changju High School, karena kebetulan aktivitas grup ku sedang dihentikan, dan kami diberi liburan, aku harap kalian bisa membantuku dan berteman dengan baik"

Tubuh Hye Ri melemas, tepat seperti dugaannya, sama seperti fanfic yang ia buat. Namja itu adalah Do Kyungsooo. Dan jika memang benar ini adalah fanficnya, maka yang selanjutnya mengenalkan diri adalah..

xXx

kedua kaki Chanyeol melangkah pelan, tubuhnya berdiri tegak, ia masih tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal ini, hanya saja ia harus melakukannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, menatap satu-satu wajah yang tertangkap matanya, dan menatapnya penuh takjub. Ia menghela nafas.

"Anyenghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida, sebelumnya aku pernah bersekolah disini, tapi karena suatu hal aku harus vakum , dan seperti kata D.O, ah maksudku Kyungsoo, grup kami sedang berlibur, jadi aku memilih kembali bersekolah di changju high school, aku harap kalian mau berteman baik dan membantuku "

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya, sebelum ruang kelasnya ramai dengan suara teriakan yeoja-yeoja yang histeris karena idolanya kini berada di sekolahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, saat matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang yeoja yang ia kenali, membuat ia hendak berteriak, tetapi ia tak melakukan itu, justru ia hanya terdiam, karena entah mengapa, berbeda dengan tadi pagi, saat kepalanya masih terasa kosong, kini beberapa memori yang terus masuk ke dalam kepalanya, dan cukup terasa nyata, membuatnya merasa taka sing dengan yeoja itu, dan ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Karena jujur saja, ia kini bingung, dengan perasaan sesak dan rindu yang menguasai dirinya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata yeoja itu.

" Hye Ri-a…"

Hanya itu yang dapat terucap dari bibir Chanyeol, tanpa ekspresi.

xXx

Song Hye Ri menatap lemas sosok Chanyeol yang kini berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya, memanggil namanya pelan, semua tebakannya benar, bahwa namja yang berikutnya muncul adalah Park Chanyeol.

' oh tuhan, apa aku menjadi tokoh nyata dalam fanficku sendri?'

xXx

seorang namja, tersenyum kecil, membaca cerita yang terpampang di layar laptop putih, milik seorang yeoja, yang ia tahu bernama Hye Ri.

Beberapa kata dalam layar itu, terlihat kabur, sebelum berubah menjadi jelas, membuat namja itu tersenyum.

Ia menuliskan kata 'To Be Continue' pada ujung fanfic tersebut, sebelum tersenyum dan mengelusnya pelan.

Besok, ia akan kembali membuka fanfic tersebut, dan membaca kelanjutan cerita antara kedua insan yang terkait benang merah, dan ia hanya membantu kedua insan tersebut, agar benang merah mereka lebih terlihat.

Toh yang namanya takdir takkan berubah kan?

Ia tersenyum, sebelum bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan laptop putih tanpa baterai, dan tanpa charger tersebut, tergeletak diatas meja, dengan kursor terus berkedip. Seakan menunggu ketikan berikutnya, dan cerita itu terus berlanjut.

 **To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kenyataan yang terjadi berbeda dengan fikiranmu?_

 **When Story Comes Alive ( Part 3** – New Lead )

" Ini gila .."

Hyeri menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Ia masih tak menyukai pemikiran bahwa fanfic yang ia tulis dengan segenap perasaannya itu kini menjadi kenyataan. Dan ia menjadi tokoh sentral dari fanfic yang ia tulis.

' Bahkan semua deskripsi yang kutulis sama!'

Mata Hyeri mulai menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, menatap kosong beberapa siswa yang terlihat lalu-lalang di depannya. Kini ia memang berada di kantin, setelah –ditarik-paksa- oleh Ri Jin, sahabatnya yang berwajah dan bertingkah seperti Jo Hyuna, sahabatnya di dunia nyata.

' Ini pasti mimpi'

"Ne, ini pasti mimpi"

Hyeri mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mungkin kan membuat cerita karangannya menjadi kenyataan?

'Tuk'

Hyeri memejamkan matanya, saat sebuah benda empuk 'terjatuh' tepat di puncak kepalanya, tangannya secara reflek menangkap benda tersebut sebelum benda tersebut terjatuh dan meluncur bebas menuju lantai di sampingnya.

'Roti strawberry?'

xXx

Park Chanyeol meletakkan sekotak susu tepat di hadapan Hyeri,yang terlihat masih menatap roti strawberry yang baru saja ia beri-jatuh-kan kepada Hyeri. Kakinya menarik kasar kursi di depan Hyeri. Sebelum ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi itu, dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengangkat kedua tangannya, mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan suara erangan. Membuat beberapa yeoja disekitarnya berteriak histeris dan sibuk merekam kegiatannya dengan ponsel.

Meski beberapa yeoja itu sibuk berteriak histeris atau memotret bahkan merekamnya, tapi tak ada satupun dari yeoja itu yang berani mendekatinya. Sejak tadi.

Sejak pelajaran guru lee selesai, Kyungsoo menyeretnya ke kantin, dan entah bagaimana caranya, saat ini ia bisa duduk di tempat yang sama dengan yeoja yang justru ia coba hindari sebisa mungkin.

' Bahkan aku membelikan roti dan susu untuknya'

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, saat kedua tangannya tiba-tiba meraih dua buah roti strawvberry dan dua kotak susu putih di kantin sekolahnya, membayarnya, dan kakinya melangkah sendiri menuju tempat dimana Hyeri terlihat duduk dengan wajah frustasi yang Chanyeol enggan mengetahui alasan dibalik wajah itu.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, kini ia juga merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi yang letaknya tepat di depan Hyeri.

'aish, aku pasti sudah gila'

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Hyeri. Dan membuatnya terdiam beberapa detik, saat rasa rindu yang terasa seperti mencekik lehernya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya kembali panas dingin.

Tatapan yeoja itu, kedua matanya, yang terlihat begitu penuh rindu, bibir kecilnya yang kemerahan, pipi putih dan chubby nya, serta juntaian rambutnya yang terlihat begitu cantik.

Yeoja itu mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua, dan membiarkan kedua ikatan itu menjuntai melewati bahu nya yang terlihat begitu kecil dan.. mungil.

Chanyeol menyukai itu.

Rasanya saat ini, ia ingin melompati meja yang menjadi pembatas dirinya dan yeoja itu, lalu memeluk yeoja itu sekuat yang ia bisa dan mengatakan..

"Bogoshipposeo…"

'EH? APA YANG BARUSAN KUKATAKAN?'

xXx

Oh Ri Jin dan Do Kyungsoo hampir tersedak saat mendengar sebuah kalimat cukup mesra terucap dari Chanyeol, terdengar begitu merdu, meluncur mulus dari bibir Chanyeol yang tidak menyinggungkan sebuah senyum sedikitpun.

Kedua manusia itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah yeoja itu, yang terlihat hanya terdiam, dengan kedua mata yang mulai memerah.

Yeoja itu terlihat menggenggam erat roti di tangannya, erat, tanpa bisa berkata sepatah katapun. Jelas sekali yeoja itu berusaha menahan perasaan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Ri Jin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan beberapa saat, sebelum menutup mulutnya secara bersamaan, dan tertawa kecil.

Mereka tau, kedua manusia itu mungkin butuh waktu untuk sendiri kini, karena itu mereka berdua menggeser bangku mereka, agak jauh dari tempat kedua manusia itu duduk, dan menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

' Kau berhutang padaku'

Pikir mereka dalam hati, secara bersamaan.

xXx

'M-Mweo?'

Song Hyeri hendak berteriak, tetapi sesuatu menahannya, dan perasaan itu, kembali mengambil kendali dirinya. Perasaan rindu dan sayang yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Kedua matanya tak lepas menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang terlihat masih menatapnya.. penuh rindu.

'Deg'

Jantung Hyeri mulai berdetak kencang, sesuatu dalam tatapan Chanyeol membuatnya terasa hanyut ke dalam kedua mata Chanyeol. Sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan apapun, kecuali betapa ia sangat ingin memeluk namja dihadapannya.

Dan betapa ia merindukan namja didepannya, dan betapa lama waktu yang harus ia habiskan hanya untuk menunggu sebuah perkataan yang terucap langsung kepadanya.

"Hyeri-a…"

Suara berat Chanyeol, terasa merasuk ke dalam jiwanya, membuat kedua matanya mulai tergenang air mata yang entah sejak kapan, mulai berkumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan panas secara bersamaan, tetapi ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bisa terus menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya.. penuh rindu.

" jeongmal bogoshippeo.."

'TES'

Setetes air mata mengalir lembut dari sudut mata Hyeri. Dan detik berikutnya, yang Hyeri tahu, ia sudah menangis di dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol. Mantan idol kesukaannya, namja terakhir yang ingin ia temui di dunia ini, namja yang ia benci.

Namja yang ia rindukan.

xXx

Teriakan histeris dan patah hati beberapa yeoja di Changju High School, membuat konsentrasi seorang namja yang terlihat tengah bergelut dengan ponselnya sedikit terganggu. Kedua tangannya, menutup kedua telinganya secara reflek, sebelum kedua matanya mendelik kasar ke arah asal suara.

Namja itu, membetulkan letak headphone nya, sebelum memutar dengan cepat sebuah lagu dengan judul 7th sense di dalam handphonenya, membesarkan volumenya, dan kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Namja berambut hitam itu, bernyanyi tanpa suara sedikitpun, karena perjanjiannya dengan agency yang menaunginya, untuk tidak membocorkan lagu yang akan ia pakai sebagai lagu debutnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, ia terus bernyanyi, dalam keheningan. Dengan sesekali tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang terputar di handphonenya.

Ia tak menyadari, bahwa di suatu tempat, benang merah kehidupannya kini tengah mengarah dengan pasti , dan hanya menunggu waktu, untuk bersinggungan dengan sumber kebrisikan yang tadi sempat mengganggunya.

xXx

"Ya, Song Hyeri, kau kenapa sih? Mood mu kuperhatikan sejak tadi naik turun. Sedang pms?"

Ri Jin menoel pelan bahu Hyeri , yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya, dahi dan hidungnya kini menyentuh langsung meja belajarnya, kedua rambutnya terjuntai lemas di kiri dan kanan, menutupi kedua pipinya yang chubby. Kedua tangan terjuntai pasrah di kedua sisi nya, ia seperti seorang manusia yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Ya, Song Hyeri!"

"Ri Jin-a.. aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.."

Ri Jin terdiam beberapa saat, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mendengar suara berat Hyeri yang terdengar begitu frustasi.

"Hyeri-a.. wae? Bukankah hari ini berjalan dengan lancar?"

Ri Jin menarik sedikit kursinya, agar bisa berdekatan dengan Hyeri, sekarang sedang jam kosong, guru yang seharusnya mengajar mereka kini harus menghadiri rapat dadakan di sekolah mereka, bisa ditebak.

Hampir separuh isi kelas mereka sudah berpindah di kelas lain, dan beberapa murid kelas lain sudah mengisi kelas mereka.

Ri Jin mengedarkan pandangannya, saat kedua matanya menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat menatap Hyeri kosong. Sementara temannya, terlihat seperti tengah menggoda Chanyeol, yang tidak digubris oleh namja itu.

Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa yeoja yang terlihat mengelilingi mereka –Chanyeol dan temannya- , tetapi kedua namja itu terlihat tidak tertarik, dan terus menatap ke arahnya dan Hyeri.

Ri Jin memiringkan kepalanya.

'Aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol merupakan idol yang terkenal, dan karena itu beberapa yeoja mengelilinginya, tapi kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat namja di sebelahnya ya? Dimana ya ?'

Ri Jin menatap teman Chanyeol yang terlihat beberapa kali tersenyum ke arahnya, membuatnya mau tak mau sedikit membungkuk dan membalas senyumnya.

" Dia lumayan juga.."

"Nugu ?"

xXx

Song Hyeri melirik Ri Jin yang terlihat asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, yeoja itu tadi sempat berbicara kepada Hyeri, dan sebelum Hyeri sempat menjawab. Yeoja itu kini telah mengacuhkannya. Asik dengan sesuatu yang berada di depannya.

Hyeri mengikuti arah pandang Ri Jin, sebelum kedua matanya kini kembali bertemu dengan kedua mata Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya.

'Deg'

'AISH!'

Hyeri dengan cepat menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja belajarnya, dan menoleh ke arah jendela di sampingnya.

"Aish Micheosseo!"

Erangnya kesal. Ia mengingat kembali, bagaimana kedua air matanya mengalir, dan tubuhnya yang seakan tak bisa ia kontrol, bergerak dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Sementara namja hanya pasrah dengan 'terjangan' Hyeri. Dan mengelus pelan kepala Hyeri.

LI FLASHBACK LI

Kedua tangan Chanyeol, memeluk tubuh Hyeri yang sedikit bergetar, air mata Hyeri mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Seakan menumpahkan segala rasa rindu yang ia tahan.

'Kenapa?'

Hyeri tak tahu, ia hanya tahu ia butuh memeluk namja ini, dan tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kemauannya sendiri. Harum cologne Chanyeol tercium jelas dan memenuhi setiap rongga kepalanya, membuat nya rilex dan nyaman.

" Nado.."

Perkataan Hyeri meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, sementara pelukannya semakin erat di tubuh Chanyeol.

Sementara perlahan-lahan, ada beberapa memori dan ingatan yang mulai merasuki kepalanya. Dan berusaha menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia harus memeluk Chanyeol.

Bahwa ia sudah menunggu Chanyeol terlalu lama untuk kembali. Bahwa ia merindukan suara namja itu secara langsung. Merindukan wangi tubuh namja itu. merindukan kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat tengah memeluk namja itu.

Ia merindukan namja itu. sejak namja itu memutuskan untuk fokus kepada karirnya, dan meninggalkannya sendiri untuk melakukan debut sebagai member dari boyband EXO, tidak ada seharipun Hyeri tidak memikirkan namja itu.

Hyeri selalu memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan angin yang berhembus, seperti yang di ajarkan Chanyeol kepadanya, berusaha mencari rasa ' aman, sejuk dan tenang' yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, tapi sia-sia.

Melakukan itu, tanpa Chanyeol, hanya membuatnya semakin merindukan namja itu, dan tanpa sadar ia akan menangis dan mengingat betapa ia merindukan sahabatnya itu, orang terdekatnya, orang yang ia sayangi.

Cinta pertamanya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, tangan Hyeri akan selalu meraih angin tanpa ia sadar, seakan sesuatu mensugestinya untuk terus melakukan itu, jika ia sedang merindukan Chanyeol.

Karena hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol, sebelum Chanyeol menghilang dalam kehidupannya, dan hanya meninggal sebuah catatan, di dalam laptop tersayangnya, yang baru Hyeri temukan beberapa hari kemudian.

Dan cukup membuat Hyeri menangis.

Beberapa lama waktu seakan terlupakan, Hyeri melupakan sekitarnya, termaksud dimana dia berada, dan apa yang ia lakukan.

' Tunggu, apa yang aku lakukan?'

Hyeri membuka matanya, seketika perasaan rindu nya menghilang, berganti dengan hampa. Pikirannya menjadi kosong, sementara kedua tangannya masih memeluk erat namja di depannya.

'Memeluk?'

Song Hyeri terdiam. Tiba-tiba, sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin, perlahan ia mengendurkan pelukannya, kepalanya mendongak perlahan, dan kini kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya.. kosong.

'Chanyeol?'

Hyeri masih terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol, ketika namja itu mendesah panjang. Mendongakkan kepalanya, dan kembali menatap Hyeri, datar.

" Ya, sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?"

'Eh ?'

Dan detik berikutnya yang Hyeri tahu, Park Chanyeol sudah jatuh terjengkang dari kursi yang ia duduki, dan song Hyeri berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

LI END OF FLASHBACK LI

Dan setelah kejadian itu, kini Hyeri tak tahu harus berkata atau bersikap seperti apa jika ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Dan ia melupakan bahwa ia satu kelas dengan namja itu.

'ARGG KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMBUATNYA SEKELAS SIH?'

Hyeri mendesah frustasi, sebelum terdiam. Dan menyadari pikirannya sendiri.

' Tunggu, jika mimpi yang kualami ini adalah cerita dari fanfic ku.. maka seharusnya aku bisa mengubah ceritanya dan mengulang semuanya dari awal?'

xXx

Park Chanyeol, menundukkan kepalanya, seraya menghela nafas panjang, saat bayangan Hyeri telah menghilang dari sudut matanya. Sepanjang pengawasannya tadi, yeoja itu terlihat frustasi, sebelum tiba-tiba kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan secepat kilat yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Dan detik berikutnya, yeoja itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelasnya. Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun.

'Tunggu, kenapa yeoja brutal itu harus menoleh ke arahku?'

Sebersit rasa kecewa terasa di dalam diri Chanyeol, sementara matanya kini masih menatap kosong pintu tempat sosok yeoja itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kepalanya kembali mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah terjadi, sebelum dirinya berada di dalam kelasnya.

Dan beberapa memori itu cukup membuat tubuhnya sedikit memanas, dan wajahnya cukup memerah.

Ia ingat bagaimana tiba-tiba ia mengatakan 'bogoshippeo' kepada Hyeri, dan saat yeoja itu tiba-tiba 'menerjangnya' membuatnya tak berkutik seketika. Menyadari bajunya yang basah, karena bulir-bulir air mata yeoja itu. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus lega, saat yeoja itu berkata bahwa ia juga merindukan dirinya.

' Ini benar-benar gila'

Park Chanyeol mendesis kesal, tak menghiraukan sorakan beberapa yeoja yang masih mengelilinginya dan Kyungsoo, pikirannya kini hanya terpusat pada song Hyeri, yeoja yang ia temui di perpustakaan, memakinya, memukulnya, melaporkannya ke polisi sebelum mengaku bahwa ia adalah fans beratnya.

Dan kini, yeoja brutal dan gila dalam ingatan Chanyeol itu, mampir di dalam mimpinya, yang seakan tak habis-habisnya.

'Aigo, kenapa aku tak bangun-bangun sih!'

Kedua tangannya menampar-nampar pelan pipinya, sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Sesuatu dalam dirinya, entah kenapa justru tidak ingin bangun, untuk saat ini, ia cukup menikmati mimpinya. Toh , anggap saja ia sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di dunia nyata kan?

'Lagipula ada Kyungsoo disini '

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang terlihat tengah berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa yeoja di sekeliling mereka. Dan sesekali ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, mungkin mengucapkan terimakasih?

Meski Chanyeol bisa melihat, sesekali Kyungsoo terlihat menatap yeoja yang Chanyeol tahu sebagai teman Hyeri, karena yeoja itu selalu terlihat berdua dengan Hyeri.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan tertawa kecil, menyadari sesuatu. Perlahan ia menyikut pelan sahabatnya itu, seraya berbisik pelak.

"Kau menyukai yeoja itu?"

xXx

Oh Ri Jin masih sibuk mencari tahu siapa namja yang selalu menemani Chanyeol kemanapun ia pergi, tetapi ia menyerah karena tak menemukan ide siapa namja tersebut.

"Ah molla!"

Ri Jin mengangkat kedua bahunya, sebelum menoleh ke sampingnya dan hendak berbicara kepada Hyeri, ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

Song Hyeri telah menghilang dari kursinya.

"Aish jinjja, sejak kapan dia menghilang!"

Ri Jin mendesah pelan, sebelum berdiri dari kursinya, bergegas menuju pintu keluar kelasnya, sebelum entah mengapa, kakinya berhenti bergerak, dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah kirinya, dengan sendirinya.

'Deg'

Kedua mata Ri Jin bertemu dengan kedua mata namja yang bahkan ia tidak mengingat namanya. Tatapan itu seakan menembus tubuh Ri Jin,membuatnya terpaku beberapa detik, sebelum kedua pipinya mulai merona merah, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Ri Jin, mengalihkan pandangannya, dan bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya. Kakinya melangkah tanpa disuruh , entah kemana, ia hanya tahu, ia harus meninggalkan kelasnya sejauh mungkin.

Setelah dirasanya cukup jauh, ia berhenti , dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, tangannya memegang dadanya secara perlahan. Dan ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya masih terpacu cepat.

Ri Jin mengedipkan matanya, sebelum membuka mulutnya lebar, dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dega wae? " ( aku kenapa )

xXx

Song Hyeri, kini tengah mengendap-ngendap ke dalam ruang guru. Kepalanya sesekali mengintip pelan ke arah jendela ruang guru, memastikan tidak ada satupun guru di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aza!" ( Yess )

Hyeri mendekati pintu ruang guru secara perlahan, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan tak ada satu orangpun yang melihatnya. Sebelum memegang knop pintu ruang guru, dan memutarnya perlahan.

'Tidak dikunci!'

Hyeri tersenyum lebar, dan mulai mendorong pintu ruang guru tersebut, ketika pintu itu justru terasa menariknya, dan detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai tertarik ke depan, sementara pintu ruangan itu mulai terbuka lebar.

'EH?'

xXx

" Ne?"

Kyungsoo terlihat canggung, saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol bertanya apakah ia menyukai teman Hyeri atau tidak.

Namja itu menatap kosong pintu dimana yeoja itu menghilang, ia masih bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya saat kedua matanya bertemu sejenak, menciptakan ruang hening yang tak bisa ia jabarkan, sebelum yeoja itu mematahkan pandangannya dan meninggalkan kelas dimana ia berada.

Kyungsoo kecewa.

Awalnya ia hanya tertarik pada teman Hyeri, karena Hyeri adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol, ia ingin menarik informasi tentang Chanyeol yang akan ia gunakan untuk menggoda namja itu kelak.

Tetapi, ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa , teman Hyeri, yang bernama Oh Ri Jin itu cukup cantik. Meski sangat berbeda dengan Hyeri, yeoja bernama Oh Ri Jin itu terlihat lebih cute dan lembut, dibanding Hyeri yang terlihat.. sangar?

"A-Anni!"

"Ya, kau mau berbohong padaku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, kedua matanya kini menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat menyinggungkan senyum-aku-tahu-rahasiamu. Membuat namja itu hanya bisa mendesis kesal, dan menyikut pinggang Chanyeol.

" Ah diam lah! Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Hyeri ?"

xXx

Park Chanyeol terdiam saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama Hyeri. Bayangan wajah Hyeri yang tengah menangis dalam pelukannya membuat perasaannya sedikit berat.

Tidak, kali ini, perasaannya bukan terasa berat secara tiba-tiba. Ia bisa merasakan perbedaannya. Biasanya jika ia mulai bersikap 'emosional' , setelah 'emosi tak terkontrol nya itu' ia rasakan, ia akan merasa hampa. Tapi sekarang..

' Kenapa perasaan berat ini tidak juga menghilang?'

Chanyeol tak tahu, dan ia tak mau banyak berfikir, toh ini hanya mimpi, mungkin ini perwujudan rasa bersalahnya karena telah bersikap kasar kepada yeoja itu?

'Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya?'

Park Chanyeol mendesis kesal, sebelum mengerutkan keningnya.

"Chanyeol-a?"

Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Chanyeol kembali ke dunianya, ia melirik Kyungsoo.

"Kau penasaran dengan hubunganku dengannya?"

"NE!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, mengangkat tubuhnya dari meja yang ia duduki, hingga kini ia berdiri tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo beberapa saat.

"kau takkan bisa membayangkan seperti apa hubungan kami yang sesungguhnya Kyungsoo-a.."

xXx

Do Kyungsoo, butuh beberapa saat untuk berfikir saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

' Takkan bisa membayangkan?'

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

'Apa sudah seserius itu?'

Kyungsoo terbelalak dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia mengangkat kepala untuk berbicara kepada Chanyeol saat disadarinya, namja itu kini telah menghilang dari sisinya.

"Aigo kemana dia~"

xXx

Song Hyeri, mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ia bisa mencium harum cologne lelaki, sementara kepalanya kini menabrak sesuatu yang berwarna kuning, sama seperti sweater seragam sekolahnya.

'Hah?'

Hyeri mengerutkan keningnya, mendongakkan kepalanya, saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang namja yang terlihat menatapnya.. datar.

Song Hyeri terloncat kebelakang, menegakkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa kepalanya menabrak tubuh namja itu.

'Aish apa yang ku lakukan?'

Song Hyeri memukul kepalanya berkali-kali, sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali ke arah namja di depannya.

" Jwesunghamnida, jeongmal jwesunghamnida" ( maafkan aku, sunggu maafkan aku)

xXx

Lee Minhyung, tak merespon apapun, saat yeoja dihadapannya membungkuk berkali-kali. Kedua matanya hanya menatap yeoja itu yang terlihat tak berhenti membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Ia hanya menunggu, yeoja itu berhenti membungkuk, karena jujur saja. Yeoja itu menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar dari ruang guru. Ia tak tertarik dengan permintaan maaf yeoja itu. Atau kenapa yeoja itu membuka pintu ruang guru seperti seorang penguntit.

"AH!"

Suara teriakan yeoja itu, membuat minhyung mengernyitkan keningnya, dan menatap jengkel ke arah yeoja itu.

' Apa semua yeoja harus berteriak seperti itu?'

Minhyung hendak melangkah pergi dan mengabaikan teriakan yeoja itu, ketika justru yeoja itu melangkah mendekatinya, membuat minhyung menarik kembali langkahnya, dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aish_"

"Bajumu terkena lipgloss ku, ottokhae?"

xXx

Song Hyeri menarik sweter kuning yang melekat di tubuh minhyung, menatap penuh penyesalan, ke arah noda bibir yang kini tercetak jelas di sweter itu.

"ottokhae?"

Hyeri mendesah pelan, tangannya berusaha membersihkan noda di sweater namja itu, tetapi noda itu justru melebar kemana-mana.

"eh? Mian, mian"

xXx

Lee Minhyung menghela nafas panjang. Matanya sesekali menatap beberapa siswi yang melewati mereka, dan terlihat berbisik-bisik penuh curiga.

'Aish jinjja' (aish, menyebalkan)

Jujur saja, untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin fokus dengan debutnya, ia tak mau menebarkan gosip aneh-aneh sebelum ia melakukan debut.

Kedua mata minhyung menatap yeoja dihadapannya, sebelum mendesah pelan, menahan segala rasa kesalnya, ia berkata pelan dengan nada lembut.

"Chogi, gwencana" ( permisi, aku baik-baik saja)

xXx

Oh Ri Jin, kini berada di atap sekolah. Menatap kosong ke arah lapangan basket, sementara tangannya meraba-raba ke arah ruang kosong di depannya, seakan tengah mengelus-elus lapangan basket di depannya, tubuhnya terhalang jeruji besi setinggi dada yang menjaga agar tetap aman, tak terjatuh dari atap sekolahnya.

Biasanya, ia akan menemukan Hyeri disini, jika Hyeri menghilang dari kelas, menatap kosong lapangan basket, dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, ke arah lapangan basket. Dan kemudian Hyeri akan menangis.

Ri Jin tak mengerti, mengapa Hyeri selalu menangis saat ia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke arah lapangan basket. Mungkin hal itu berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol?

'deg'

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan saat namja temannya Chanyeol tengah menatapnya kembali terbayang di kepalanya. Membuatnya terdiam seketika. Dadanya kembali berdetak cepat, tanpa ia mau.

" Tunggu, masa aku menyukainya?"

"Siapa yang kau sukai?"

'deg'

Ri Jin terdiam. ia mengenal suara ini. tubuhnya terasa menegang seketika, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang namja yang terlihat berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Ia mengenal namja tersebut. Tapi seakan terhipnotis, tubuh Ri Jin tak menuruti kehendaknya, dan hanya dia berdiri mematung, menatap namja itu. kosong.

Sementara namja itu masih menatapnya, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekatinya, seraya berkata dengan pelan..

"Ya, aku bertanya.. siapa yang kau sukai?"

xXx

Song Hyeri , terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum mendongak, menatap namja yang terlihat kini tengah menatapnya.

"Keunddae.." ( tetapi..)

"Gwencanayo"

Hyeri mengigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya masih mencengkram sweater kuning milik namja yang ia bahkan tak tahu namanya. Kedua matanya menatap noda lipgloss di sweater namja tersebut.

Ia tahu noda itu tak bisa hilang begitu saja.

"Keunddae.."

"Ibayo..nae gwencana, arra?" ( hei dengar .. aku baik baik saja )

Hyeri hendak berkata lagi, ketika kedua tangan namja itu kini tengah memegang tangan Hyeri yang masih mencengkram sweater namja itu. Hyeri terdiam.

"Keunddae_"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

xXx

Seorang namja, mendesah puas setelah mengetikkan beberapa kata di lamptop putih dihadapannya. Ia memang mengubah sedikit alur cerita di dalam laptop itu, karena menurutnya cerita di dalam fanfic tersebut terlalu monoton dan basi. Dan ia mempunyai ide yang lebih baik.

Alunan lagu 7th sense milik NCT-U, boyband baru yang debut belum lama ini mengalun memenuhi ruangannya.

Sementara sang namja, hanya tersenyum dan menatap kosong fotonya bersama seorang namja yang kini mungkin sudah tak mengenalinya lagi. Ia mengelus pelan foto tersebut, sebelum kembali menatap laptopnya, dan menuliskan To be continue di layar laptopnya.

Memencet ctrl + s , ia menghela nafas panjang dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Seraya bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu NCT-U, ia meninggalkan ruangan tempatnya berada.

" Open your eyes, joyonghi open your eyes "

Sebuah mantra terucap dari bibirnya dengan penuh makna, mantra yang sebenarnya akan mengakhiri semua ini, jika diucapkan oleh tokoh sentral dari fanfic ini. jika tokoh sentral dalam fanfic ini mengerti makna dan mengucapkannya dengan tujuan yang benar.

Tapi, apakah tokoh sentral dalam fanfic ini dapat mengetahui mantra ini?

 **To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika semua yang terjadi padamu adalah kenyataan?_

 **When Story Comes Alive ( Part 4** – Reconciliation)

Sunyi menyelimuti kamar Hyeri, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Kamar yang sekarang ia tempati, memang kamar idamannya. Sebuah tempat tidur king size, glow in the dark berbentuk tatasurya yang tertempel di langit-langit kamarnya. Selimut hangat berwarna hitam bercorak polkadot putih yang wangi, dan sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna hitam yang selama ini selalu ia inginkan.

Boneka yang terpajang di salah satu display toko yang ukurannya sebesar Chanyeol. Dan selalu ia pandangi setiap kali ia pulang sekolah.

' tapi ini bukan kamarku..'

Hyeri mendesah panjang, semua yang berada disini, semua khayalannya yang tertulis di fanfic nya tentang Chanyeol. Semua yang terjadi.. semua mimpi ini…

' kenapa mimpi ini terasa panjang sekali?'

Hyeri menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di kasur, meski semua yang ada disekelilingnya adalah semua hal yang ia inginkan, tapi ia mulai jenuh dengan semua ini. ia merindukan kamarnya yang sebenernya. Kamarnya yang sempit dan tempatnya melakukan hal-hal gila bersama 'Park Chanyeol'.

Hyeri terdiam. ia memang mengidolakan namja itu sejak pertama kali matanya bertemu dengan 'poster' namja itu di depan sebuah toko musik. Dan seakan terhipnotis, Hyeri mulai mengupdate semua hal dan kegiatan yang namja itu lakukan.

Apa kalian mengerti love at first sight? Hyeri merasakan itu terhadap Park Chanyeol. Tanpa mengetahui siapa namanya, dari mana asalnya, atau seperti apa kepribadiannya, Hyeri terus mengikuti setiap langkah yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol.

Tidak peduli apakah Chanyeol mengetahuinya atau tidak, perasaan Hyeri tulus terhadap namja itu. meski ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik layar televisi, atau layar komputernya, atau sekedar mendengar suaranya berulang-ulang di setiap rekaman yang ia download. Hyeri hanya tahu, bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah namja impiannya.

Hyeri memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas , perasaan itu, perasaan saat ia mencintai Park Chanyeol, tanpa mengharapkan apapun dan tak memperdulikan apapun mengisi dadanya. Ia sangat bodoh.

Terlalu bodoh.

Mencintai seseorang, tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri, itu adalah hal terbodoh yang ia lakukan.

'Tes'

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudur mata Hyeri, dadanya terasa sakit, mengingat perasaannya kepada Chanyeol, dan perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya kemarin, sesungguhnya, hatinya terasa sakit.

Ia berbohong jika ia membenci Park Chanyeol, karena jujur saja, wajah namja itu masih terbayang di setiap kali ia melangkah. Kedua mata namja itu , yang sering ia bayangkan sedang menatapnya, suara namja itu yang selalu ia bayangkan tengah menyapanya. Dan perlakuan lembut dan manis yang Chanyeol lakuan dalam setiap bayangannya.

Ia menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Tapi, toh kenyataan tak seindah bayangannya kan? Pertemuan impiannya dengan Chanyeol hancur seketika saat namja itu membentaknya dan bersikap kasar kepadanya. Saat itu, Hyeri yang sebenarnya tengah shock, hanya bisa marah dan mengingat laptop tersayangnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Laptop itu, benda berharga satu-satunya, yang diberikan oleh appanya, sebelum appanya pergi meninggalkannya menuju surga.

Ia mencintai laptop itu lebih dari apapun.

'TOK TOK'

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Hyeri terdiam, reflek, kedua tangannya menyeka air matanya.

"Nuguya ?"

xXx

Park Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah mug berisi teh hangat, ia bisa melihat yeoja di hadapannya menatapnya sejenak, sebelum meraih mug tersebut.

Kedua mata yeoja itu, terlihat memerah, jelas sekali yeoja itu habis menangis. Dan entah mengapa, kini dada Chanyeol terasa perih. Ia menghela nafas, berusaha mengabaikan rasa perih di dadanya.

Tubuhnya, memang agak sedikit aneh jika berada di dekat yeoja ini. entah ada magnet apa, kakinya seakan tak bisa melangkah menjauhi yeoja ini. yang ada, tanpa sadar kaki dan tubuhnya selalu bergerak mendekati yeoja ini.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya, di sebuah ayunan, tepat di sebelah yeoja bernama Hyeri. Melirik sekilas, ke arah Hyeri, yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, seraya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sedikit, membuat ayunan yang tengah Hyeri duduki bergerak pelan. Sesekali ia meniup mug berisi teh panas yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia merasa bersalah, karena perlakuan kasarnya terhadap Hyeri. Tak biasanya ia berlaku kasar terhadap seorang yeoja.

"Jogi.." ( anu..)

"Mianhae.."

xXx

Song Hyeri menundukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah air teh di dalam mug yang tengah ia pegang.

"Mianhaeyo.."

Ia bisa merasakan, namja bernama Chanyeol itu kini tengah menatapnya, terdiam, seakan menunggu perkataan apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir Hyeri.

"Mian, karena telah mendamprat dan berteriak kepadamu saat itu.. karena jujur saja, aku tak tahu bahwa orang yang menabrakku dan merusakkan laptopku saat itu adalah kau.. "

Hyeri menghela nafas, melirik namja disampingnya yang masih terdiam menatapnya.

"Seandainya aku tahu bahwa itu dirimu, aku takkan sekasar itu, bahkan aku sempat meninju dan mengigit mu , maafkan aku .. "

xXx

LI FLASHBACK LI

"Siapa yang kau suka ?"

Oh Ri Jin terlihat tersentak, membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menatap namja di hadapannya horror.

"C-Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ia mendekati yeoja itu yang kini terlihat gugup. Ia menikmati nya. Mengingat yeoja dihadapannya kini adalah yeoja yang disukai oleh D.O, ia tak tahan menggoda yeoja di hadapannya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau terlihat gugup? Bukan aku kan? Namja yang kau sukai itu?"

Oh Ri Jin terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum tertawa kecil.

" Neo micheseo? Kau adalah orang yang dicintai sahabatku, apa aku segila itu untuk merebutmu dari sahabatku? Aigo~ ia bahkan menangis setiap hari hanya untuk menunggu hari ini, kenapa aku tega untuk merebutmu darinya ?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

'Menangis?'

Chanyeol hendak bertanya, ketika Ri Jin berjalan mendekatinya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kuperingatkan ya, jangan pernah menyakiti Song Hyeri, sudah cukup banyak luka yang kau tinggalkan saat kau memilih untuk pergi mencapai mimpimu dan melupakannya, ia memang berkata untuk menunggumu, tapi kau tahu? Menunggu itu bukan hal yang mudah. Apalagi menunggu untuk namja yang bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk memberinya kabar"

Park Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam, saat Ri Jin melangkah meninggalkannya, sebuah perasaan aneh, yang ia sendiri tak mengetahuinya muncul di dalam dirinya.

' Hyeri.. menangis untukku ?'

LI End Of Flashback LI

Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol berusaha mengingat kenangan-kenangannya dengan Hyeri, meski beberapa kenangan terlihat samar, bahkan blank, tetapi Chanyeol cukup menyadari bahwa Hyeri, memiliki arti dalam hidupnya.

Dan yeoja itu merupakan alasan kenapa ia terus berjuang dan berjuang dan akhirnya kini ia bisa melakukan debut dibawah nama EXO.

Sejujurnya, untuk sekedar mimpi, hal tersebut terasa tak masuk akal karena Chanyeol tahu jelas bukan Hyeri alasannya melakukan debut di dunia nyata, tapi..

' Mengapa disini terasa hangat ?'

Park Chanyeol, hanya bisa terdiam, ia mengenal perasaan itu, perasaan saat pertama kali ia melakukan debut dan melihat beberapa yeoja yang meneriakkan namanya. Perasaan hangat karena dicintai dan disukai.

Perasaan yang mungkin sudah lama tak ia rasakan, karena terlalu padatnya scedhulenya, hingga hanya untuk bernafas saja sulit.

Dan ia menyukai perasaan itu.

Meski ini hanya mimpi, dan semua yang terjadi disini tidak nyata, tapi perasaan yang ia rasakan begitu nyata dan ia tidak peduli lagi apakah itu mimpi atau tidak. Ia hanya tahu ia harus menemui Hyeri dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Oleh karena itu, tadi, ia membuang segala egonya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Hyeri, mengajak yeoja itu duduk di halaman rumah yeoja itu, bahkan Chanyeol membuat kan teh hangat untuk Hyeri.

Dan semua itu dilakukannya dengan kesadaran penuh, tanpa gerakan tiba-tiba seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Dan kini, ia duduk bersamping-sampingan dengan yeoja itu, ia memperhatikan segala hal pada yeoja itu, tubuh yeoja itu begitu kecil, dengan rambut ikal yang terjuntai sepanjang bahu nya, bibirnya terlihat sedikit pucat, mungkin karena dinginnya malam, hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung tapi tidak juga pesek.

Semua yang ada pada diri Hyeri, begitu biasa, yang bisa ia temukan pada semua yeoja yang pernah ia kenal.

Tapi.. perasaan hangat itu, perasaan dicintai dan disukai itu hanya bisa ia temukan pada Hyeri..

Kenapa?

Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti, tapi perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir Hyeri dengan tulus, kembali memberinya perasaan hangat yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Dan kini Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam, menatap Hyeri yang terlihat menatapnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Penuh penyesalan.

"Kau mau kan memaafkanku?"

xXx

Lee Min Hyung, menyikat kasar noda lipgloss di bajunya, sebelum mendesah kesal. Karena inilah ia membenci yeoja. Meski berkali-kali ia diperingatkan oleh hyung-hyungnya di agensinya bahwa ia harus memperlakukan yeoja secara baik, tetapi mengingat dirinya yang lahir dan besar di luar korea, membuat nya berpandangan namja dan yeoja adalah sama.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak bersih –bersih"

Min Hyung menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali menyikat baju nya, ia baru saja pulang dari latihannya, beberapa bulan lagi ia akan melakukan debut. Dan kini sejujurnya, ia tak mau memikirkan apapun kecuali debutnya.

Biasanya para trainee akan di karantina sebelum mereka debut, tetapi berbeda dengan Min Hyung, karena sebentar lagi menjelang ujian sekolahnya, agensinya memberikan dirinya keringanan, lagipula, ia sudah menghapal seluruh gerakan yang akan ia lakukan untuk debutnya, dan toh bagiannya dalam lagu debutnya tak banyak.

Ia menghela nafas, meletakkan dengan kasar bajunya , ia menyerah membersihkan noda lipgloss di bajunya. Nampaknya ia harus membeli seragam baru.

Min Hyung berdiri dari tempatnya, meninggalkan begitu saja pakaiannya terendam di dalam ember di dalam kamar mandinya. Ia memang tinggal sendiri, seminggu sekali ia pulang ke apartment yang dibelikan kedua orang tuanya ini, dan di hari lain ia menginap di drom tempatnya dan membernya berada.

Kakinya melangkah menuju jendela apartmentnya yang terletak di lantai 14 sebuah resident yang cukup terbilang elit. Matanya menatap kosong cahay-cahaya yang tercipta dari kerlap-kerlip lampu perkotaan.

Cahaya itu terliha begitu indah, seperti bintang yang kini jarang sekali ia lihat di langit malam. Ia menghela nafas.

Perjalanannya untuk menjadi bintang masih jauh, bahkan untuk sekedar menyaingi gemerlap lampu perkotaan dirinya pun tak bisa. Masih jauh baginya untuk bisa bersinar indah seperti itu.

LI Flashback LI

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?"

Suara ini, Min Hyung mengenalnya, salah satu member yang berada 1 grup dengan idolanya, Xiumin, dan 1 agency dengannya.

' KyungSoo hyung ?'

Min Hyung tanpa sadar memutar tubuhnya menghadap KyungSoo dan membungkuk dalam. Seakan menyapa senior dalam agency nya.

"A-Anyeong_"

" KyungSoo? Do KyungSoo?"

'eh'

Min Hyung terdiam, sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat yeoja yang menyebabkan noda di bajunya sudah berlari ke arah KyungSoo dan memutari KyungSoo seraya berteriak 'ohh, wuah, ahh' tak henti-henti, sementara KyungSoo hanya terkekeh malu-malu.

"Ya, jika ku lihat dari dekat kau sangat tampan!"

Yeoja itu memuji KyungSoo, sementara KyungSoo hanya membungkuk dan mengucapkan gamsahamnida berkali-kali.

Min Hyung menatap pemandangan di hadapannya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya memilih berbalik dan meninggalkan yeoja berisik itu dengan seniornya, ia masih bisa merasakan dadanya berdegup cepat.

Pertemuannya dengan hyung di agensinya, untuk pertama kali, ia tak mau membuat kesan tak ramah, dan meski sedikit kesal, ia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan yeoja brisik yang ia bahkan tak tahu namanya siapa, karena telah membebaskannya dari situasi tak nyaman itu.

Min Hyung terus melangkahkan kakinya, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

" Tunggu, sedang apa mereka di sekolahan ini?"

LI End Of Flashback LI

Lee Min Hyung mengacak-acak rambutnya, semakin difikirkan ia semakin tak mengerti, seniornya itu umurnya berbeda cukup jauh dengannya, dan kini ia menemukan seniornya memakai seragam sekolah nya dan berada di sekolahnya.

Bukankah cukup aneh ?

"Sebenarnya mereka sedang apa?"

xXx

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Chanyeol tersentak, ia melirik yeoja disampingnya, sebelum berdehem pelan.

"tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu, meski sejujurnya sungguh tak masuk akal jika kau memaki bahkan memukuliku hanya karena laptop mu itu. dengar, aku kan tidak sengaja melakukan itu, kau seharusnya tak memakiku, kau kan bisa berbicara baik-baik denganku, aku pasti akan menggantinya dengan yang baru!"

'Pabo! Park Chayeol, neo paboya! Aish! Bukan itu yang seharusnya ku katakan!'

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, bukan ini yang ingin ia katakan, ia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada yeoja disampingnya, tapi kenapa malah kata-kata lain yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Hening beberapa saat, Chanyeol tak berani melirik yeoja disampingnya, yang terlihat tak menjawab perkataan Chanyeol.

' Apa dia shock ?'

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menggerakkan ayunannya sedikit, sebelum hendak berbicara.

"Ehm, yah, walau_"

"Laptop itu takkan bisa diganti.."

"Eh?"

"Laptop itu.. peninggalan terakhir dari ayahku, jadi kau takkan bisa menggantikannya dengan apapun.."

'Deg'

Chanyeol terdiam. kini matanya menatap Hyeri kosong. Perkataan Hyeri cukup memukul telak di hatinya. Perasaan bersalah merambat ke dalam hatinya.

xXx

Hyeri tersenyum canggung, kedua tangannya memegang erat mug berisi air teh tersebut, membiarkan kehangatan dari mug tersebut merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

" Ayahku, dulu seorang penulis naskah di sebuah perusahaan televisi terkenal, beberapa reality show yang mungkin kau tonton waktu kecil, itu ayahku yang menulisnya. Tapi ia mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang menuju rumah, untuk merayakan ulang tahun ku."

Hyeri memejamkan matanya, mengingat perasaannya saat itu, sama dengan membuka luka lamanya. Kedua matanya terasa memanas. Tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Aku.. saat itu tak mengerti apa-apa, aku hanya tahu ayahku akan kembali, dan membelikanku sebuah alat untukku menulis, karena sejujurnya aku sangat menyukai menulis."

Hyeri tertawa, saat bulir air mata mengalir dari sudut pipinya, ia menyekanya perlahan.

" Saat itu, beberapa hari setelah appaku meninggal, seorang petugas polisi, mendatangiku, dan memberikanku sebuah bungkusan, ia berkata bahwa bungkusan ini berada dalam pelukan appaku, terus menerus, bahkan sampai saat tubuhnya ditemukan tidak bernyawa, ia terus memeluk bungkusan ini.

Petugas kepolisian itu, hendak membuka bungkusan ini, tetapi ia tidak jadi melakukannya, karena salah seorang staff tv yang menemukan tubuh appaku, berkata bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ku, dan bungkusan ini untukku."

Song Hyeri, menghela nafas, nafasnya sedikit habis, ia ingat jelas saat ia membuka bungkusan dari appanya, ia memeluk laptop itu erat, dan menangis tak henti-henti. Ia kembali tertawa sebelum melirik Chanyeol canggung.

"Mianhae, jika sudah membicarakan ini aku sedikit.. "

Hyeri tak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena yang selanjutnya terjadi, hanya isak tangis yang memenuhi keheningan malam itu.

xXx

Park Chanyeol , tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya bisa menatap yeoja di sampingnya yang terlihat menangis terisak-isak, rasanya ia ingin memeluk yeoja itu, tetapi tubuhnya terlalu kaku.

Punggung yeoja itu, terlihat bergerak naik turun, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan ayunannya, dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak pelan, dengan sedikit canggung dan ragu-ragu, tangan canyeol menyentuh pelan punggung yeoja itu.

Membelainya pelan, tanpa berkata apapun.

xXx

Seorang namja, di dimensi dan waktu yang berbeda, menatap kosong layar laptopnya, ia tak mengetik apapun pada layar tersebut, dan tak ada satupun yang berubah dalam layar laptop tersebut, tetapi sesuatu dalam bayangannya, berkelebat seakan roll film yang terus berputar.

Adegan demi adegan dan ekspresi yang terbayang di dalam kepalanya, hal itu terjadi tanpa ada sangkut paut apapun dengan fanfic yang berada dalam laptop ini.

Apakah itu keajaiban?

Namja itu tak tahu, namja itu hanya menikmati setiap adegan yang terbayang dikepalanya. Setiap kejadian tak terduga yang berbeda dengan fanfic di laptopnya.

Kenyataan dan khayalan yang bercampur menjadi satu di dalam bayanganya, terkadang memang membuat bingung, dan mungkin akan menyebabkan beberapa orang yang terlibat di dalam fanfic ini akan susah membedakan yang mana yang khayalan dan yang mana yang kenyataan.

Tetapi, namja itu hanya mengetahui satu hal, ia melakukan semua ini, hanya untuk memberikan kesempatan kepada dirinya,di masa lalu, untuk memperbaiki takdir dan kenyataan agar menjadi lebih baik.

Agar, tak ada satupun yang terluka, seperti dirinya kini.

xXx

" Jadi kau sadar aku siapa?"

Park Chanyeol mengangguk mantab. Sementara Hyeri terlihat shock.

"M-Mweo? Kau bahkan mengingat semua kejadian diluar mimpi ini ?"

Park Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

"Chakkaman , sebenarnya ini mimpiku atau mimpimu? Tak mungkin dua orang sadar di dalam satu mimpi kan ?"

xXx

Park Chanyeol terdiam. perkataan Hyeri ada benarnya. Setelah pengakuan Hyeri tadi, keadaannya dan Hyeri cukup membaik. Dan meski ia belum mengatakan terimakasih kepada Hyeri, tapi hubungannya dengan Hyeri yang kini layaknya sahabat lama cukup membuatnya puas.

" Tunggu, kau bilang ini mimpi? Tetapi kita sadar sepenuhnya di dalam sini?"

"Keurrachi! Keurrachi! Ya, apa ada mimpi yang di dalamnya tokoh-tokohnya menyadari bahwa ini mimpi ?"

Chanyeol menatap Hyeri beberapa saat, sementara yeoja itu kini juga menatapnya penuh.

"Chakkaman, mianhae ne?"

"Eh?"

'BUG!'

Chanyeol tak sempat menangkis saat sebuah tinju melayang manis menuju pipinya, membuatnya jatuh terjengkang dari ayunannya, kedua tangannya kini reflek memegang pipinya, mulutnya tak berhenti memaki, sebelum ia bangun dari tempatnya dan menatap Hyeri kesal.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Apakah sakit?"

"TENTU SAJA? APA KAU MAU MERASAKANNYA JUGA?"

Park Chanyeol hendak mengacungkan tinjunya, ketika Hyeri berdiri dan menatapnya tepat di hadapannya.

"Jinjja? Benarkah sakit?"

"YA! KUBILANG SAKIT YA SAKIT!"

"Sungguh? Coba kau pukul aku?"

"He?"

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya, hanya untuk menatap bingung Hyeri yang terlihat menyodorkan pipinya ke arah Chanyeol.

" Ya! Cepat pukul aku!"

"Y-ya! Kau ini yeoja, mana bisa aku memukul yeoja!"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, mengerutkan keningnya, sekesal apapun ia terhadap yeoja ini, tetap saja, manusia dihadapannya ini adalah seorang yeoja dan Chanyeol seorang namja.

Ia takkan mau memukul seorang yeoja.

"EH? Sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti itu? bukankah sebelumnya kau juga menjambak bahkan mendorongku sampai aku terjatuh?"

"ONJE?"

"YA! Kau lupa? Saat kau berusaha merebut ponselku! Kau mendorongku sampai aku jatuh tersungkur!"

Chanyeol terdiam. mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat kilasan memori saat ia mendorong yeoja di sampingnya terbayang di kepalanya.

"Igeo.. dega.. "

Chanyeol berdehem pelan, sebelum menatap tajam yeoja di sampingnya.

"itu karena kau bilang mau menelpon polisi! Jika kau tak berkata seperti itu aku takkan melakukan hal itu! kau tahu aku seorang bintang, apa yang terjadi jika sampai ada ada catatan tentang diriku di kantor polisi. Kau mau bertanggung jawab jika karirku hancur? "

xXx

Song Hyeri terdiam. matanya masih menatap Chanyeol, ia ingin membantah, tapi perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya. Ia tahu jelas betapa kejam netizen jika sudah tentang scandal kekerasan yang dilakukan seorang idol.

Bagi netizen korea, seorang idol adalah manusia sempurna yang tak tercela dan tak terbantahkan, hampir mirip dewa, jika mereka menemukan satu saja prilaku yang tak sesuai dengan harapan mereka , idol tersebut bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

Hyeri memanyunkan bibirnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Igeo, mianhae.. aku tak berfikir jernih saat itu. jeongmal mianhaeyo."

Song Hyeri membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Dan hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Keunddae.. aku kan hanya memintamu untuk memukulku, dan kita ini sedang berada di dalam mimpi kan? Dan aku takkan menelpon polisi saat ini, jadi pukul aku? Hmm?"

xXx

Song Hyung Jae mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya, ia bisa melihat Hyeri dan Chanyeol yang entah sedang meributkan apa. Tapi cukup menghibur bagi hyung jae.

Suara Hyeri dan Chanyeol cukup nyaring membuat hyung jae terbangun dari tidurnya, dan mencari darimana arah suara itu.

Namun ia terdiam dan hanya menatap saat mengetahui bahwa sal suara itu dari Hyeri dan Chanyeol. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar suara teriakan nyaring Hyeri dan bentakan Chanyeol kepada yeoja itu.

Hyeri dan Chanyeol, memang terlalu dekat, dan mungkin orang-orang akan berfikir mereka berpacaran, meski Hyeri dan Chanyeol berkelit setiap kali hyung jae menggoda atau bertanya tentang hubungan mereka.

Hyung jae melirik sekilas foto yang terletak di dinding kamarnya, terlihat beberapa orang berkumpul dimana ia dan seorang yeoja masing-masing menggendong seorang bayi yang terlihat seumur.

Hyung jae tersenyum seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, suara Hyeri dan Chanyeol yang melengking nyaring bagai alunan musik selamat tidur baginya.

"Haaaaah, merdu sekali suara mereka"

xXx

Chanyeol terdiam. perkataan Hyeri ada benarnya, ini cuman mimpikan? Jadi meskipun Hyeri menelpon polisi, toh takkan berpengaruh pada hidup nya di dunia nyata?

"Otte?"

"Keurae! Aku akan memukulmu!"

Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap tangannya, sementara yeoja itu terlihat memajukan pipinya.

"Ya! Meskipun ini cuman mimpi, jangan terlalu kencang memukulku!"

"Kau tenang saja, aku kan namja berhati lembut"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, sementara Hyeri hanya bisa mendelik kesal.

"Siap?"

"Ne, lakukan!"

Park Chanyeol menghela nafas, sebelum mengayunkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga ke arah wajah Hyeri, toh ini semua hanya mimpikan?

'BUG'

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sebelum ia tersadar dan bergegas menghampiri Hyeri yang kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Y-YA! SONG HYERI! SONG HYERI GWENCANA?"

xXx

Song Hyeri merasa seluruh dunianya terasa berputar, sebelum kedua matanya terbuka kembali, dan melihat wajah namja menatapnya khawatir.

Ia bisa merasakan ngilu yang amat sangat di bagian rahangnya.

"YA! AKHH!"

Ucapan Hyeri terhenti saat rasa ngilu itu semakin terasa saat hendak berbicara, ia memegang pelan pipinya yang terasa ngilu, saat ia merasakan suatu cairan mengalir dari sudut pipinya.

Kedua matanya berkedip. Tangannya menyentuh cairan tersebut, dengan perlahan ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah tangannya yang kini terlihat berwarna merah.

'DARAH?'

Song Hyeri menatap horror jemarinya, sebelum mendelik menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat penuh penyesalan.

"NEO CUGULLE?" (KAU MAU MATI?)

xXx

"APPO!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat suara melengking milik Hyeri terdengar nyaring di ruang tamu. Kini Chanyeol tengah mengobati Hyeri, tinjuan Chanyeol yang cukup keras, membuat bibir Hyeri sedikit robek.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sebelum menatap Hyeri tajam.

"Ya! Aku kan sudah meminta maaf, aku tidak sengaja, kau bilang untuk memukulmu kan?"

"Kan aku bilang jangan terlalu kencang, tapi kau memukulku seakan-akan kau menaruh dendam padaku! Ya, segitu bencinya kau padaku?"

Chanyeol hendak membalas perkataan Hyeri, tapi luka yang kini terlihat di sudut bibir Hyeri membuatnya terdiam. ia hanya menghela nafas.

Tangannya meraih sebuah perban dan menempelkannya dengan pelan di sudut bibir Hyeri, Hyeri sedikit berteriak saat Chanyeol melakukan itu.

"Mendengar kau bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan keras aku rasa kau tidak kenapa-kenapa"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar cibiran dari arah Hyeri, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah dengan yeoja itu, dengan pikiran bahwa ini hanya mimpi, ia meninju yeoja itu dengan amat keras, tapi yang terjadi, yeoja itu malah terluka karena nya.

Dan bukannya meminta maaf secara tulus, Chanyeol malah menasehati yeoja itu, dan meminta maaf dengan kasar.

'Aigo Park Chanyeol, sebenernya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'

xXx

Punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dari Hyeri, membuat yeoja itu sedikit sedih. Matanya melirik jam dinding di rumahnya, sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, sebentar lagi ia akan tertidur dan terbangun di dunia nyata, dan ia takkan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol lagi.

Entah nanti ketika ia sadar, Chanyeol akan mengingatnya atau melupakannya, atau justru ia yang takkan mengingat Chanyeol, ia tak tahu.

Tapi satu hari ini, satu hari bersama Chanyeol, cukup membuatnya berfikir dan mengenal Park Chanyeol dengan dekat.

Minus beberapa hal yang Chanyeol lakukan disini hanya karena adegan yang ia buat di fanfic berdasarkan khayalannya, ia cukup bersyukur diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal Chanyeol lebih jauh.

'Tunggu, tidak semua adegan disini adalah adegan fanfickku kan?'

Hyeri memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya.

'Ah molla, aku tak peduli, toh besok aku kembali menjadi Song Hyeri yang biasanya'

Hyeri menghela nafas, menatap Chanyeol yang tengah meletakkan kotak p3k di sebuah sudut lemari.

'Punggungnya, terasa begitu sepi..'

Hyeri mendesah, kini ia hanya menyadari satu hal. Perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol, belum hilang, masih ada, dan tidak berubah sama sekali, bahkan menjadi semakin dalam. Song Hyeri, semakin menyayangi namja bernama Park Chanyeol, apapun ia.

"Chanyeol-a"

"Hm?"

" Gomawo, mianhae, saranghae.."

xXx

Park Chanyeol terdiam. ucapan Hyeri terdengar tulus. Dan rasa hangat itu kembali terasa di dadanya. Tanpa flashback atau kilasan memori, ia tahu rasa ini tidak seperti perasaan-perasaan sebelumnya yang seakan memaksa masuk dan mengontrol dirinya.

Dan ia sadar ia tengah merasakan ini.

Park Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk menatap Hyeri yang kini tengah berdiri menatapnya, tersenyum kecil, meski ia bisa melihat air mata yang tergenang di pelepuk mata yeoja itu.

Chanyeol menundukkan pandangannya, sebelum tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang, ia menatap yeoja itu.

Ia tahu, mungkin malam ini malam terakhirnya dengan yeoja bernama Song Hyeri, karena setelah ia tertidur , ia akan terbangun dari mimpinya.

Ia tak mungkin berada di dalam mimpinya terus menerus kan?

Dan tak mungkin jika kau tertidur di dalam mimpi tanpa bangun kembali ke dunia nyata kan ?

Seakan mengerti maksud yang tengah disampaikan yeoja dihadapannya, Park Chanyeol mengulas senyum tertulus yang bisa ia tunjukkan. Seraya menatap yeoja tersebut.

" Sampai bertemu lagi Song Hyeri"

xXx

Malam itu, kedua manusia itu tertidur dengan perasaan yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti. Dan seakan malam mendukung mereka berdua, suara jangkrik dan sinar bulan seakan menemani kedua manusia tersebut tidur, hanya selang beberapa detik, kedua manusia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan masuk kea lam bawah sadar mereka.

Dengan perasaan yang berbeda seperti sebelumnya, jauh dalam hati kecil mereka, mereka berharap, bahwa mereka akan kembali bertemu dan takkan melupakan satu sama lain.

Tidak sebagai musuh, tidak sebagai seorang fans dan seorang artis, tapi sebagai seorang Park Chanyeol dan Song Hyeri.

xXx

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Suara alarm terdengar nyaring, membuat Hyeri terbangun dan menghentikan suara alarm yang terdengar nyaring di penjuru kamarnya.

"sst!"

Seakan berbicara kepada alarmnya, untuk diam, Hyeri meregangkan tubuhnya , menatap kearah jendela kamarnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi!"

xXx

"OMMA!"

Song Hyeri memeluk erat ommanya, sebelum menatap meja makan dihadapannya.

"Wah, sup rumput laut? Memangnya siapa yang ulang tahun omma?"

Hyeri menarik kursi seraya terus menatap sup rumput laut dihadapannya.

"Kau lupa hari ini ulang tahun siapa?"

"He? Siapa?"

Hyeri merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia tarik sebelumnya, hanya untuk mendapatkan kini dirinya jatuh terjengkang di lantai rumahnya.

"Aishh! YA!"

"Apakah sakit?"

'DEG'

Song Hyeri terdiam. sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk kembali bertemu dengan sosok namja yang ia fikir takkan pernah ia temui lagi.

"PARK CHANYEOL?"

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
